


Returned

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, He also has the powers of the moon, I like giving characters magic, Its longer than I thought it would be, Slow Burn, The faery world always exists in my shorts if there is any kind of magic, This is an AU, Varian is kidnapped by the fae and returns as different person, this has turned into a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Varian goes missing for a few years only to return different. Cassandra feels bad for not being a great friend and tries to make up for it. Will she be able to handle the creatures that have followed the now-adult from the different world?
Relationships: Varian/Cassandra
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. News

Cassandra released a soft breath, her focus on the sparring partner in front of her. Though her heart raced from the action, she kept her breathing even and under control. Her grasp on her blade tight but steady. She waited for the male to act first. She narrowed her eyes when there was a change in his. She was quick to step to the side when he charged forward. He twisted at the last second and brought his sword towards her. The captain's daughter was quick to block it. The two swords creating a noise as sparks briefly went flying from the clash.  
  
The noirette could hear a feminine voice chatting in the background. A male voice responding, the owner of someone who annoyed her. She grit her teeth, quickly tuning the voices out when her sparring partner's blade slid down hers. She used her strength to push the male away, quickly ducking at the swing. She stilled at the sound of a voice calling her name. She ignored it, not wanting any distractions but her mind had other thoughts for her. The voice pulled forward a memory as she dodged an attack; her mind pulling forward memories she didn't want to visit. Cassandra grit her teeth, blocking the sword and pushing it away with her own, not noticing the hand that came for her.  
  
A sharp yelp escaped her when she was knocked to the ground, her sword clattering by her side. Soft grumbles escaped her as she looked at the soldier towering over her. The soldier hesitated, flexing his fingers like he wasn't sure if he should offer her help. Cassandra raised a brow before pushed herself to her feet, wiping the dust off her armor. The soldier turned away from her when he was called. Cassandra exhaled as she bent down and grabbed her discarded sword.  
  
The noirette then sheathed her weapon. She tilted her head at the gentle sound of leaves rustling in the soft breezxe. Cassandra lifted her attention and turned towards the source of the noise. A soft sigh slipped from her when her gaze landed on a richly colored tree. Her heart felt heavy. The leaves were a silvery blue and the trunk was a dark brown-gray; it looked like it had come from the moon or the moon had touched it.  
  
The tall tree rested at the edge of the training grounds. It's large top flaring out and creating a large shadow. A few soldiers sat beneath the tree. A few women sat together and chatted. Couples snuggled together and fed eachother. Cassandra slipped towards it, carefully weaving her way past the people there. They ignored her, engrossed in their conversations and each other. Cassandra halted at the tree's trunk, staring at the shimmering bark. It almost looked like starlight.  
  
A soft sigh slipped from her as she lifted her hand, feeling a bit unsure before she grasped the tips of her right glove and pulled it off. She hesitated before placing her bare hand on the smooth trunk. Shimmering ripples went out before disappearing. Cassandra sighed as she looked up at the branches above her head before resting her forehead on the trunk. The noirette closed her eyes, remembering how this tree had gotten here. It didn't matter how many times it was chopped down, it always returned. The King, her father, and other soldiers had given up on trying to remove it.  
  
It had been a concoction an alchemist mixed, using the power residing in Rapunzel and a tree seed he pulled from his home. He had a vial in his gloved hands with silver liquid. Cassandra furrowed her brows, remembering the teen's voice as he called for her, the silver vial being waved about. He then tripped over his own feet, dropping both the vial and the seed. The tree instantly growing the moment the two made contact.  
  
Bright blue eyes had stared at the tree when it shot upward, he being stuck on a thick branch high above the ground. Cassandra remembered that he had been vibrating in excitement from the accidental discovery, his black hair a mess from the tree's branches and leaves. His timid voice calling for help to get out, no branches close enough to the ground to free himself. Cassandra liked the way he talked when he made a discovery. He would ramble on and his hands waving about him in his excitement. It had been adorable.  
  
A sad sigh slipped from her as she opened her eyes, staring at the shimmering roots at her feet. Cassandra pulled away and pulled her glove on, pushing aside the memory of the giddy alchemist. She maneuvered around the tree and past those sitting on the ground. This tree was how Rapunzel discovered that she could control the plants, make them grow, manipulate them into doing small tasks. Small tasks for now.  
  
Cassandra glanced back at the tree. Something had happened to the young alchemist after the tree had grown. He started acting strange; fidgety and jumping at the slightest things, always staring at something in the distance. Trying to keep the blue streak in his hair out of sight. Had he been hiding something? Or had _something_ been after him? The teen always gave a cheery smile when asked if he was alright; his sky blue eyes saying that he was nervous and scared. The young man was only thirteen when he disappeared. His father was a wreck after discovering his son wasn't in his room.  
  
Cassandra sighed and pushed the memories aside, not wanting to think about the boy any longer. There was nothing she could do now. It had been a few years since he had vanished. She had no desire to think about this. It wasn't her fault that he vanished. They had looked for _months_ after his disappearance and he was never found. She didn't want the guilt eating her. It wasn't her fault. She breathed in deeply and released her breath.  
  
She ventured into town, attempting to think of everything else but what her thoughts actually wanted. She didn't want to think about how he would follow her, Rapunzel, and Eugene around sharing his new ideas. Cassandra didn't want to think about how she would sometimes help him in his lab when he needed assistance or that his father and he had moved into the palace. She didn't want to think about how she had seen him like a friend, possibly a brother.  
  
A light frown curled her lips as she lightly shook her head, attempting to stuff the memories and thoughts into a box. Cassandra didn't hear someone calling her name as she wove through the citizens, lost in her thoughts. Her gaze absently bounced around the town, not really searching for anything; but, alert for what could be trouble. Her gaze dropped to the flowers that lined the edges of buildings. They were purplish-blue. She tore her gaze away. She hated how everything seemed to serve as little reminders.  
  
Cassandra tilted her head at the sound of someone calling her name. She slowed to a stop, wondering if she had imagined it. She turned around when her name was called once more. She searched the crowd to see if she could find the owner of the voice. Her green eyes were quick to land on a blonde head bouncing through the people who couldn't get out of the way quick enough. Soon Rapunzel came in her line of sight. She crashed into her friend before backing up, her breath ragged pants.  
  
Rapunzel held up a finger as she tried to catch her breath. Cassandra looked her over, her blonde hair tied back with sapphire beads. She wore a turquoise dress with white lace on the bottom and sleeves, matching slippers on her feet. The princess took a deep breath and slowly released it. She opened her mouth to speak. Cassandra blinked when excited words flowed from her mouth. The noirette struggled to catch what the princess was talking about. "Raps, slow down." The captain's daughter placed her hands on the princess's shoulders. The blonde blinked a few times. "Deep breath." Cassandra hummed.  
  
Rapunzel breathed in deeply before letting it out slowly, doing as she was told. "They found him." Cassandra stilled at the three words that escaped Rapunzel. Him? The boy immediately appeared in her mind before she quickly dismissed it. They had given up looking for him. Why would they still be searching for him? How did they find him? was it even him? It had been _two years_ since he disappeared.  
  
"Who Raps? There are a few that have disappeared and are found." She pointed out as Rapunzel bit her bottom lip and fiddled with a lock of hair that had seemed to slip out from the beads close to the top of her head.  
  
"I thought the same thing until I saw them carrying him to the doctor's quarters." Rapunzel blinked up at her. "They found Varian." Cassandra's heart hiccuped at the possibility, missing the last part the princess muttered to herself. Cassandra pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. It sounded too good to be true but she never knew Rapunzel to lie to her about this kind of thing. She had no reason to unless she had been deceived? Or she thought she saw Varian?  
  
Casandra's mind ran wild with different possibilities before a huff left her. She couldn't think of any excuse for it being false or true. She was going to go with the theory that Raps _thought_ she saw Varian. He has been missing for two years. "Alright Raps. Let's go see him." Rapunzel beamed and nodded eagerly, twisting on her heal and darting down the path, citizens clearing a path long before their conversation had finished. A soft sigh slipped from Cassandra. It would be nice to hear his excited chatter again.


	2. Varian

Cassandra struggled to stay behind the scurrying princess. The blonde darting towards the castle doors, not waiting for people to get out of the way. She threw apologies over her shoulder for those that she crashed into. The guards dashed for the handles as Rapunzel raced towards them, not giving them enough time to fully open. The noirette sighed as she watched the princess wiggle her way through the crack of the doors like a child desperate for candy. Cassandra shook her head with soft laughter while she slipped through, giving a polite nod to the guards.  
  
Rapunzel was quick to vanish from sight the moment she entered the building. Cassandra chuckled, glad that she knew the location by heart. She's been there many times to check on Quirin. The man had trouble sleeping after his son's disappearance, desperately going through texts and books to find where his son might've disappeared to. The farmer had spent most of his sleepless nights staring out the window, reading in the light of the moon, or conversing with Owl. Cassandra was torn out of her thoughts when someone softly called her name. Her gaze was quick to find Rapunzel fidgeting nervously by the door of the medical room. She looked at the door to see that it remained closed. It was silent.  
  
"Raps?" Cassandra called, pausing before her friend. Rapunzel was twisting her skirt in her hands. She opened and closed her mouth, pursing her lips before looking away. A soft sigh slipped from her as an understanding smile curled Cassandra's lips. She understood. She was also a little nervous about seeing him; _if_ it was him. She felt like it might someone pretending to be Varian. No one vanished and returned alive after two years. She felt terrible after he vanished. She hadn't treated him like a friend, she had been harsh on him because of his crush on her

Cassandra quickly dismissed the thought while she turned and grasped the handles of the door. She had been a horrible friend before he vanished. That was something she regretted. She breathed out. The doors opened quietly when she pulled, cool air flowing past her. She blinked at the soft 'shh' that instantly greeted her ears. She snapped her attention towards the source in time to see the doctor look up from his patient. Cassandra's gaze dropped towards the figure sleeping in the bed. She cocked a brow. The male resting in the bed was tall; around her height, perhaps taller. Varian wasn't tall. He wasn't an adult. It couldn't be him.  
  
She drew closer to the male, curious as to who it was. Rapunzel lingered, following behind. Cassandra's gaze went up the lithe form of the male. He was laying on his back, his arms by his side. He was wrapped in bandages from his arms, chest, and head. Scars dotted the flesh that wasn't covered by the bandages. His scares were strange. They didn't seem to come from blades, very little was from the teeth of animals. His black hair fanned out around him on the white pillow. His dark hair looked like a pool of darkness, a stark contrast against the crisp white of the pillow. The blue streak prominent in the blackness. Cassandra blinked, her gaze glued to the blue streak. Varian was the only one she _knew_ of that had that _streak._ Was this him??  
  
Cassandra studied him. He looked to be an older version of Varian. Taller, slender frame. The teal streak in his hair had widened. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. His features had sharpened, jawline narrowed. Thick black lashes resting on high cheekbones. Freckles dusted his refined nose and faded onto his cheekbones. They weren't as obvious as they had been when he was young. Black arched brows rested above his almond-shaped eyes. Cassandra's heart lurched. This _was_ Varian. Older, yes. But it was _him._  
  
Varian had matured, gotten taller. He appeared to be nineteen maybe twenty, close to Rapunzel's age. Cassandra furrowed her brows. How was that _possible?_ He was thirteen when he had vanished. Only two years have passed since his disappearance. He should be _fifteen._  
  
How was this possible? How had it happened? Who would know? Was this her fault? She should've asked him what was scaring him when she saw him. Cassandra frowned as she gently removed the lock of hair from his face. Her heart racing when he furrowed his brows, his lips twitching. There was something about him. He almost didn't look human. His appearance was different. She couldn't place _how_ he looked different. He appeared attractive but that was nothing unusual. Some people were attractive. Cassandra snapped her attention towards the doctor when he cleared his throat. Rapunzel quickly scurried to the medical practitioner and spoke to him in harsh whispers.

A soft groan escaped Varian, drawing her attention. He turned his head to the side, soft mumbles falling from his lips. Unease crawled along her spine at his soft voice. The alchemist fell silent, his breathing gentle. She narrowed her eyes. There was something about him that sent her instincts on edge. It wasn't noticeable when she had first entered the room. She had to think about it to feel the off-putting feeling. Her hand went to the sword attached to her hip, comforted to know that it was still there. Why was he kicking in these instincts? Cassandra knew this boy. He was harmless, a bit clumsy but harmless.  
  
Cassandra blinked at the passing thought. Was he? Varian was a young adult now. Or could it be someone pretending to be him? She narrowed her eyes. _Could_ that happen? She's only heard rumors about that kind of thing. If this truly was Varian, would he act the same? A soft frown curled her lips.  
  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She still wanted to know how Varian had managed to age about seven years in the span of two. Was it an alchemy accident? A sharp huff escaped her. It felt unlikely. Wouldn't have someone known if it had happened? Cassandra pursed her lips. She couldn't rule the possibility out either. She knew alchemy could do . . . strange things.

The blankets were then bunched in his fists. Soft mutterings slipped from him as he tossed his head to the other side. Cassandra tensed at the feel of something slowly becoming heavy in the air, it was a muted feeling that pressed down on her. She couldn't feel what it was. Strange. Cassandra blinked, a blue snaring her attention. She lifted her gaze to the blue streak in his hair. The streak was shimmering softly like moonlight on water's surface. Had it always been shimmering? Cassandra reached for blue lock, unaware of her surroundings or the whispers of Rapunzel and the doctor falling quiet.  
  
Cassandra didn't register the soft sound of stone scraping against stone. Her hand snapped to her chest when Varian bolted upright with a start, his fingers snapping her wrist in a painful grip. He was _stronger_ than she had expected. Her wrist hurt. Any tighter and he could break it. Her other hand was quick to fly to her sword as his blue gaze locked with hers. He bared his teeth with a growl, speaking in a language that she didn't recognize. Cassandra stilled, her heart hammering in her chest. Varian's blue eyes were narrow and glassy. He was still in his nightmare. Her heart lurched at the blue glow matching the blue streak. Her eyes drifted to his hair, her heart racing in her chest as it slowly widened, consuming the black of his hair.  
  
Varian blinked a couple of times, focusing on her. He furrowed his brows with a slight tilt of his head, his hair sliding off his shoulders. His gaze dancing about her person as if he was trying to place how he recognized her. His eyes widened when he recognized her, quickly releasing her as if she had burnt him. His hand flew to his chest. "Cassandra?" He asked, his voice was dulcet with an enchanting accent woven in. He looked a bit scared to see her. 'Varian' quickly snapped his attention around the room before landing on the doctor and Rapunzel.  
  
He spoke again but more to himself. Fear and unease tainting his voice. Cassandra furrowed her brows. Why would Varian be scared around them? They haven't done anything to elicit that fear. She lifted her gaze towards the princess, wondering if she had an idea. Cassandra's eyes widened at the sight of black spikes congesting mostly around Varian and her then spreading out to the rest of the room, strategically placed to prevent anyone from reaching him.  
  
Cassandra's heart lurched in her chest, her gaze dancing about the stones. Where had these come from?! "Varian?" Rapunzel softly called his name while the doctor made his way towards him, struggling to get through the large spikes, more like climbing. Varian warily watched the approaching man. A soft growl escaped the alchemist, scooting away from the physician when he reached the bedside. Cassandra snapped her attention towards the alchemist when he spoke. He waved the doctor off, not wanting to be touched.  
  
They all stared at him when the words fell from his lips. The language was unfamiliar. It sounded musical and enchanting, like a spell? His voice adding the missing melody. Had his voice always been this captivating? Cassandra blinked a few times as he looked around, a light frown curling his lips at the spikes. He spoke again, his voice ending with a lite that made it sound like he was asking a question.  
  
'Varian' blinked before speaking once more. A frown curling his lips when confused expressions were all the responses he had gotten. He grumbled under his breath. He lifted his hands and attempted to sign a few words, his hands faltering when he couldn't form the words needed. A scowl curled his lips as more grumblings escaped him. He tried forming more words with his hands before eventually giving up.  
  
Cassandra felt feeling confused. Varian knew sign language. How come he couldn't form the words? Varian's body went taught as if he was prepared to flee, his gaze glued to where the door was. Cassandra followed his gaze, a light frown curling her lips at the sight of the rocks. Was there something only he could see? What was it? Was it a threat? Her hand flew to the handle of her weapon.  
  
She blinked when Quirin appeared from around the black rocks, eyeing them warily as if he knew what they were. Cassandra jumped at the sharp gasp that escaped Varian, snaring everyone's attention in the room. Cassandra watched as he shouted an unfamiliar word and scrambled out of bed, quickly darting towards his father as tears gathered in his eyes. "Varian?" His father blinked in surprise when the male crashed into him, burying his face in his father's shoulder while his arms going around him. He responded but his voice was muffled. The man hesitated before patting his son. Cassandra groaned. He seemed to be Varian. Then what was going on??!!  
  
"Can you understand him?" Rapunzel asked, drawing the farmer's attention. He furrowed his brows together at the princess's question. Cassandra rolled her eyes, wondering why the princess thought he could. Were there things about him that Cassandra didn't know? She didn't miss the questioning gaze the man sent the blonde. Quirin then turned towards his son as he pulled away.  
  
"Is it you Varian?" Quirin stilled when the Noiret responded in a soft voice. The man swallowed before a light frown curled his lips. His brows furrowed in concentration. Varian blinked when his father responded in the same language, broken and struggling to phrase it correctly. Cassandra stared at him. How did he know it? She wanted an explanation.  
  
Everyone jumped at the loud laughter that escaped Varian as he pulled away. He spoke, his right hand pointing towards his father. A bright smile curling his lips as Quirin relaxed. "It's been a while," Varian responded with a slight tilt of his head. Quirin chuckled. "I'll tell you another time. I want to know is how _you_ learned this language." Varian then pulled away with a sigh.  
  
Quirin's expression changed to concern when Varian told his story, his voice soft as if he didn't want the others to hear. Cassandra slipped closer, wanting to listen in. Didn't matter that she couldn't understand him. Her hand on the blade as if she was ready to attack. She felt like she was pretending, using her caution as an excuse to get closer to the male. She stopped at the thought. _Why?_ Why would she want to? She didn't know him anymore. Did she? Something about him was different. It wasn't just his age.  
  
"Cassandra. I suggest you stay away from Varian until we can find a way for him to speak our language." Cassandra snapped her head towards the man when his voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He looked troubled.  
  
"I thought he already knew?" Quirin shook his head at the princess's question.  
  
"Whoever gifted him this language took away the knowledge of any language he had previously learned."  
  
"Why should we stay away from him?" Cassandra asked as Quirin looked at her. She couldn't be the only one to be affected. Was he that much of a danger? If so, then she _needed_ to watch him. Be his shadow.  
  
"The language he speaks is a language of charm. Can spell people." Cassandra raised a brow. How does he know this? "I'm not sure how it exactly works." Quirin looked at her as Varian walked away from him and towards the thick spikes, he didn't make a sound. His motion was graceful and fluid. She stared at him, feeling confused. He used to be clumsy. Now the way he moved was inhuman.  
  
The streak in his hair shimmered before he disappeared behind the closest stone. "It seems you are already being affected by hearing it." Cassandra blinked at Quirin's words and looked at him. Why her? "Rapunzel is engaged to Eugene so she isn't affected." She didn't like the sound of it, she looked at the rocks with suspicion. She would have to keep an eye on the alchemist. Quirin shook his head at her, knowing how stubborn she was going to be.

The captain's daughter jumped when the stones vanished into the ground, revealing Varian as he blinked owlishly like he was surprised by the stones' response. His blue eyes watching the stones as they fell back into the ground. Cassandra studied him as he looked away, his hand dropping to his side and the glow in his eyes disappearing while he turned away from her. Had he been feigning surprise? Was there more to him than when they had last seen him?


	3. Observation

Cassandra had taken it upon herself to be Varian's personal guard, following him no matter where he went. She had to be quiet and discreet. She learned that Varian seemed to have sharp hearing, able to hear the slightest things. What else had changed? What was it about him that sent her instincts into overdrive? Why did she feel like he couldn't be trusted? What was it about him that made him different? Why? Cassandra blinked when his shadow fell upon her. She lifted her attention as Varian strolled past her, a pastry in hand.  
  
She watched him as the distance between them grew enough before she followed him. Soft curses escaped her when he ended up turning a corner. Too much space. She had placed too much distance between them. Cassandra hurried towards the corner, cautiously peering around it. Varian was glowering down at the treat in his hand. A bit was taken out of it. His face was scrunched as if it tasted disgusting. A frown tilted her lips. That was a treat _everyone_ vied for. How did he not _enjoy_ it? Was it not to his taste?  
  
A scowl curled his lips with a soft growl and forced himself to finish it off. She didn't miss the grimace when he swallowed the last of the treat. Cassandra blinked when he ever so slightly wiggled his fingers, the sticky goop of the sweet being consumed by a thin line of blue. The blue was bright, almost the same blue that had been his hair when he first woke. Cassandra snapped her attention towards him when he took a step forward. A mirthful smile curled his lips. Varian hadn't given her time to study what he had done. Cassandra went after him, not allowing her thoughts to distract her.  
  
Confusion burned her as she watched him weave through the people with ease. It was as if they weren't even _there._ His motion was fluid, never missing a beat or step. Varian found it _entertaining;_ if his smile was anything to go by. What surprised her was that no one ever _noticed_ him going past. Was that what was amusing him? Varian _stood_ out against the gold and white of the palace walls. His hair pitch black, his teal streak dark, and his clothes were the darkened colors of maroon and green. His complexion fair. Almost made her skin crawl. Was it his appearance that made her uneasy?  
  
Cassandra observed him gracefully slipping around a maid holding a precarious amount of linen. She stepped on the edge of her skirt and was sent tumbling to the ground. Varian stood behind her. His hands clasped behind his back, watching her struggle to catch the clean cloth. An amused smile lifting the corners of his lips. The maid looked up from the pile, looking a bit frightened as she looked around herself, her gaze slipping past Varian was if he wasn't even there. Cassandra didn't like his smile; it felt like he was the one who caused her to fall. It couldn't have been him. She stepped on her skirt. Right? That conclusion felt off to her.  
  
Chills raced down her spine when the alchemist looked up at her. His amused smile turned into a grin. Cassandra blinked and he was continuing his trek down the hall. Did she imagine it? She shook it off as he passed more palace servants, none noticing him. How was that _possible?_ The maids were _very_ observant. Either gossiping or flirting.  
  
Cassandra stiffened when Varian looked at her from his peripheral vision, a grin curling his lips as he turned another corner; waving to her before completely vanishing. Her heart lurched in her chest, slowing to a stop. She felt uneasy. Varian _had_ been aware of her following him. Cassandra shook her head. Why did it not surprise her? It _should._ Was it because of what she had seen of him so far?  
  
A scowl curled her lips as she forced herself to move. Her gaze danced about the hall he vanished in, quickly finding him turning into Quirin's room. She crept forward, reaching for the silver handle. Cassandra halted at the sound of Varian speaking. Her fingers twitched while Quirin's warning drifted through her mind. A soft growl escaped her as she forced her hand to her side. She didn't trust him. Cassandra huffed while folding her arms and leaned against the door frame.  
  
Her thoughts twisted and turned, taking advantage of this moment to analyze the things she had seen. What was the blue energy she had seen on his hands? Why was he able to _easily_ slip around others without them noticing? Cassandra furrowed her brows. Varian used to be clumsy. He was now graceful and fluid. His lithe figure making him seem more flexible than what should be humanly _possible._  
  
Don't get her wrong, Varian has always had a slim frame. He seemed to know how to _use_ it. It was unusual. Inhuman. Almost scary. He had been clumsy before he vanished. It was how the tree in the training yard grew. How much of him had _changed?_ What more was she not _seeing?_ Was he pretending to be friendly? Was she overthinking it? Cassandra pursed her lips. She kept asking these same questions over and over but was yet to find any answers. What was _he?_ The language was a clue, it had to _be._ Cassandra didn't know what she was looking for.  
  
She tensed when the door opened, her attention quickly being snared by Quirin when he looked at her. An amused brow quirking. "Could you please go get Eugene?" Cassandra tilted her head with a slight frown. "He knows Varian and he is the most preferred choice for this." The noirette narrowed her eyes. Soft chuckles escaped the farmer before making her a promise that his son would remain in the room. Cassandra wasn't sure whether to believe that or not. Varian did respect and love his father, but would he _listen?_ She stared at Quirin for a few moments before pulling away to search for the reformed thief.  
  
It wasn't long before she found him. He was staring at himself and fussing with his hair. Cassandra blinked in surprise. His hair was sticking every which way with bits of different colors on the spiked tips. It looked like a prank an immature child would pull. Had he been painting with Rapunzel again? A frown twisting his lips as he struggled to get the color out of his hair. The cloth in his hand was stained and wet. "Hey, you." Eugene sighed as he looked at her reflection. "Varian and Quirin need you."  
  
"I have a name." Cassandra ignored his grumblings, the sound of his footsteps following her when she began her return. She watched Eugene mess with his hair a bit as she leaned against the wall next to the door. The brunet hesitated before reaching out to knock. He waved when it opened, Quirin inviting him inside. Cassandra tilted her head upon hearing voices inside, the door clicking close. Quirin was currently speaking. Sounded like he was explaining Varian's situation.  
  
Cassandra tilted her head, trying to pick up the conversation without making it look like she was trying to eavesdrop. Did Quirin know what was going on with Varian? It was a possibility. He seemed to know about magic, only sharing when he was asked. Excited chatter cut through her thoughts, startling her. Cassandra snapped her attention towards the door, quickly analyzing the voice. Varian? It sounded like him. It _was_ him. It's been a long time since she heard his excited chatter.  
  
The captain's daughter stared at the door, furrowing her brows. Cassandra tilted her head towards the excited voice. Varian wasn't speaking their language. Was Eugene not _affected_ by it? How? Why? How many others weren't affected by it? Was it because he was engaged? The questions rolled through her mind as the door opened. The sound of laughter caused her to jump. Her heart raced in her chest as she scanned her surroundings, a few maids sending her dirty looks. Cassandra slowly exhaled, releasing the hilt of the weapon by her hip.  
  
There was no one in the hall wanting to kill her. She breathed as a familiar voice tripped over the words of Varian's language. She furrowed her brows and studied the voice. It was Eugene. How did he learn the language? And so quickly? His voice was rough; it didn't flow very well with the language as Varian's did. Was it because he wasn't fluent?  
  
Cassandra jumped at the sound of laughter. She felt her heart skip a beat at the melodious sound. Feminine. She tensed at the feel of something grab her, fingers going through her hair. Soft voices whispered around her long after the laugh dwindled. Unseen hands bruised her shoulders as a voice hissed in her ear, the words incoherent. It was irritated with her. It was female. She quickly recognized Varian's name and hers. A sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Something told her that beings of the other world shouldn't _know_ her name. It was dangerous for her. Her thoughts twisted and turned. Cassandra could feel the cool, dark presence cling to her shoulders. The voice whispering in her ear, changing languages. She recognized the threat in its voice. Why was it threatening her? Cassandra nearly jumped out of her skin when she was forced to look upward. Her gaze locked with Varian's blues. A frown pulled at the corners of his mouth.  
  
The invisible being clinging to her shoulders yowled. She flinched at the feel of sharp claws clinging onto her, digging into her flesh. Warm blood seeped through her clothes, snaring Varian's attention. His hard grip loosened to gentleness as he grumbled under his breath. The being screamed before releasing her. "Are you alright?" He asked. Cassandra felt her legs give out from beneath her.  
  
Soft curses escaped him as he caught her, sinking to the ground with her. Her heart hammered in her ears. "Cassandra." She snapped her attention towards him at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. The accent in his voice sent chills down her spine. She ignored it. That wasn't what should be catching her attention. Cassandra narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What the hell was _that?"_ She demanded, pulling out of his grasp. He raised a brow before rising to his feet. The glow in his eyes was gone. Her shoulders throbbed. She rolled them, expecting to feel the sting of wounds. None came. Did she imagine it? She could feel the eyes of the alchemist. Did she imagine the glow in his eyes too? Something told her no.  
  
Varian turned away from her when Eugene called his name, asking him a question. Cassandra narrowed her eyes, her thoughts turning to the ghost feeling of Varian's arms around her. Her heart fluttering and her cheeks burning. She refused to allow the ghost touches to distract her.  
  
Had Varian _known_ what attacked her?  
  
Cassandra straightened her uniform as the multiple thoughts went through her mind. She scowled at the one persistently returning. She chided herself for finding him attractive, for even thinking of _it._ She didn't have time _for_ feelings. For fleeting _fantasies._ There was something strange about Varian. A danger she needed to figure out. Was he a threat? Was he safe? Was he dangerous? Cassandra _couldn't_ let him be distracting.  
  
A frown curled her lips at the thought before shelving it away. Cassandra turned her attention towards the alchemist. He was talking to Eugene and Quirin. He shook his head when they asked him something. She stilled, her heart skipping a beat. The sunset his pale skin a glow and made him look ethereal. Cassandra swallowed as her gaze followed Varian when he was dragged towards Eugene. Was this what Quirin meant when he said she was affected by the 'spell' of the language? A soft groan escaped her. _Terrific._ She had been 'charmed'.  
  
Cassandra glowered at Varian as he shied away from Eugene's touch. A soft gasp escaped him when was pulled into the former thief's side. She didn't miss the uncomfortable smile that tipped his lips. Strange. Varian had enjoyed the attention he had gotten from the former thief. Viewed him like an older sibling. Cassandra studied them as Eugene rambled, causing Quirin to chuckle.  
  
Varian was the same height as Eugene. Maybe a few inches taller? She blinked at the thoughts swirling around before she dismissed them; ignoring the heat crawling onto her cheeks. She pursed her lips. _Now_ wasn't the time to study him. She had more important things to worry about.  
  
Cassandra observed Varian as he fluidly slipped out of Eugene's grasp, staying a safe distance from the man when they had begun their trek. The former thief glanced at the alchemist but continued when he saw that the noiret was still following. It wasn't long till they had reached Rapunzel, the princess was ecstatic to see the alchemist. Cassandra watched Varian as he went stiff at the princess's hug; wiggling out when she tightened her grip. Rapunzel blinked at him curiously. A sheepish smile curled his lips. He muttered a soft excuse that seemed to satisfy the princess. A quick apology escaping the blonde about his wounds.  
  
That was a good reason; but, Cassandra couldn't help but feel he was using it as an excuse. An excuse to not be touched? Why? He liked physical contact, the hugs, the attention, Rapunzel's sisterly kisses, Eugene's pats. He didn't mind his cheeks being squished by Willow; unless she hurt him, then he'll shy away from it for a bit. Was that why he was avoiding it?? Had he been hurt while he was missing? Her skin crawled at the feel of eyes watching her. Cassandra snapped her head towards Varian in time to see him look away from her, laughter shaking his shoulders. She scowled.  
  
Cassandra folded her arms, fending off the uncomfortable chills racing up her spine. Light touches caress the tops of her shoulders. She rolled them, hoping she had imagined them when they vanished.  
  
Varian opened his mouth, pointing something out that got both the princess and Eugene talking. The alchemist seemed to exhale with relief, waiting a few moments before slipping away. Cassandra hurried after him. What had happened to him? What hurt him? Had something hurt him? Varian enjoyed Rapunzel's hugs. Enjoyed being in her company _and_ Eugene's. There were a few times he would go out of his way to seek Cassandra out. Was he avoiding her?  
  
Cassandra grit her teeth when he disappeared around a corner. She quickened her pace, not wanting to lose him. Her heart dropped when she saw that he wasn't there. Varian was missing. She scanned the hall and peered into the rooms she passed. Where had he gone?? She hadn't been that _far_ behind him. Soft curses escaped her as she began her search.  
  
Cassandra asked around and her response was mostly the same. No one had seen Varian. A few even believed that he was still _missing._ How was it there were so many that didn't know he had been found? How was it that most hadn't seen him? It made her curious and nervous. Cassandra shook her head and forced it from her mind, now wasn't the time to ponder such things. She had to _find_ him.  
  
The sun was beginning to fall, she could see it on the walls. The white turned to corral pink as it slowly disappeared. Irritation burned her. She was yet to find the alchemist. Quirin's words floated through her mind. _Look in the garden._ The farmer then had gone back to whatever he was working on. She growled, grumbling to herself as she slipped out into the garden. Cassandra stilled at a soft voice singing an unfamiliar song. She blinked at the haunting melody. It was beautiful. It flowed around her, ebbing like water. It twisted and turned.  
  
Foreign energies danced, trying to pull her in with them. Beings she couldn't see. Laughter slipped from them when she resisted, listening to her instincts. She could hear some of their voices as they whispered in her ears. Cassandra gasped when she felt a pair of hands push her forward. Her heart racing in her chest as she stumbled forward. "Varian?" Cassandra called while catching her balance. She tossed a glare at whoever had been behind her.  
  
The different energies faded as if they were never there when Varian's song came to an abrupt end. Cassandra scanned the different plants and trees before eventually finding him inside the largest tree, watching her approach. His silhouette outlined by the silvery glow of the moon. His eyes had a soft, unnatural blue glow. She blinked as he held up an apple only to be taken by something that was hiding in the shadows.  
  
A pair of glowing green eyes stared at her over Varian's shoulder. It was eerie. The sound of the crunching apple broke the silence. Cassandra slowly looked at Varian, uneasy with the creature in the shadows. He was watching her, expressionless as she came closer. "You have a nice voice," Cassandra said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Varian appeared a little surprised by the compliment before looking rather suspicious. Cassandra watched him as he dropped from the tree, landing with ease as if the height hadn't bothered him. Varian straightened to his full height. Shouldn't his legs be broken?  
  
Soft chittering snared her attention as a small black hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled itself upward. A lanky raccoon, thing, settled on his shoulder. Was it a raccoon? It didn't look like one. It's long, ringed tail wrapping around his neck and curling towards his underarm. Long slender back legs rested on one shoulder. An apple core held in long claws.  
  
The fur on its cheeks were scraggly points and the ears on its head were larger than a cats and triangle-shaped, the tips frosted white like someone had hand-painted them. His snout was narrow and pointed with sharp teeth. Varian noticed her staring at the animal and he lovingly stroked the ears. "This is Ruddigar. I know he doesn't look like a raccoon from here anymore. Anything that gets trapped in the Fae realm changes." Cassandra turned her attention towards the alchemist. Fae? As in Faery? She and others didn't believe in things. Varian hadn't either at one point.  
  
Did that world exist? She felt skeptical. Cassandra wasn't sure if his change was from him maturing or because he was in that 'realm' for so long. She wasn't sure how to feel about it. She _(wanted_ to deny it. It was the only _thing_ that explained his sudden leap to maturity. Did everyone change in that world? Cassandra distracted herself from her spiraling thoughts, focusing the noiret before her instead. "Are you ok?" Varian looked at her skeptically. A soft sigh escaped him as he looked away, folding his arms. Ruddigar opened his mouth, revealing rows of pointed teeth before biting the apple core in half.  
  
"What do you want Cassandra?" Varian deflected her question, suspicion tinting his voice. "Why are you here? Why did you seek me out?" He strolled closer, his eyes glowing. "What do you want from _me?"_ Ruddigar growled as he crouched on Varian's shoulders.  
  
"Varian." Cassandra firmly said his name as he drew closer, circling her. "I don't want to hurt you." He snapped his attention towards her, a scowl curling his lips. Her heart raced at the feel of the energy pressing in on her, making her feel small and helpless. She took calming breaths to control her pounding heart. She didn't miss the way Varian tilted his head as if he could hear it. Could he? Cassandra didn't like how he made her feel powerless. "I've never done anything to cause you harm." Varian paused and stared at her. "I want to help."  
  
Varian made his way to stand before her. His arms folding across his chest, blue eyes danced up and down her body. Was he assessing her? What for? The alchemist pursed his lips. Wariness now overtaking his features. "Alright." He huffed. "I'll give you _one_ chance. I know humans are different than fae. Talk to my father." She blinked as he turned around and vanished into the shadows. Cassandra blinked, staring at where he had vanished.  
  
One chance? A chance at what? Cassandra swallowed, feeling as she just put her life on the line.


	4. Information

Cassandra's boots clicked in the halls as she walked, ignoring the guards peering at her curiously. Her thoughts tumbled around; analyzing and dissecting Varian's words. One chance. She has one chance. A chance at _what?_ She didn't even know where to _begin!_ She had blurted it out, hoping . . . What _exactly?_ What had she been hoping _for?_ Varian was different than he had been two years ago. _Very_ different. That was _obvious_. Yet, she got herself into something she was afraid she wouldn't be able to get out of, _alive._ Cassandra grit her teeth with a soft growl. Frustrated.  
  
Varian's age wasn't the only thing about him that had changed.  
  
Her wanting to help had caught his attention; just not the way she thought it would've. It made her uneasy. She didn't like the way he had been acting. Cassandra shook her head while pausing in front of Quirin's door. Varian set her on edge and she had a feeling that she would suffer for not holding up her end of the . . . bargain? Deal? She wasn't sure what it was. An unspoken promise? That felt right. Varian didn't seem to trust _anyone._ What had happened to him? Why didn't he trust anymore?  
  
Cassandra jumped at the sound of the door opening, her head whipping towards the sound. Her heart pounding in her chest, her hand flying to the handle of the weapon on her hip. Why did she feel like she had done something wrong? She blinked when her gaze landed on Quirin. The man stared at her in surprise. His gaze dropping to her hand and her stance. She felt herself relax. It was just him. "Cassandra, are you ok?"  
  
Why was she on edge? Varian wasn't anywhere around here. She instantly snapped her attention about herself at the thought, tensing. Cassandra took calming breaths, forcing herself to relax. He wasn't here. Was it Varian she was afraid of? Or was it the person who had grabbed her in the hall earlier? Cassandra's skin crawled. Someone was watching her. Her heart lurched, wondering who it was before looking at the source. She stilled when she noticed the way Quirin was watching her. He was expressionless.  
  
"I have questions for you." A light frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. He studied her for a few moments before nodding.  
  
"Of course." his eyes darkening with concern. A silent question of what she had done. The man then gestured for her to lead the way. She hesitated, how did he know that she didn't want to question him here? Cassandra took a deep breath and looked around herself before moving forward. What would be the safest place? Her room? Most likely no; if the heavy feeling in her gut meant anything.  
  
Cassandra looked around her as she went, feeling rather uneasy. Where would a safe place be? "Go to the armory if you want safety from them. They don't like pure iron." She peered at Quirin when he spoke before changing direction. Not all the weapons were made of pure iron. Only a selected few were. She wasn't sure how to feel of Quirin know what she was avoiding.  
  
Guards flashed strange expressions when she ushered them out of the room. She ignored their unspoken questions. They wouldn't understand. They didn't have the same experience she had with Varian. Cassandra whirled around on Quirin when she had closed the door, desiring no interruptions. "What the _hell_ is Varian?? What _happened_ to him?!" The old farmer sighed at her questions. "I saw him in the garden. Varian _scared_ me. He didn't act human. He didn't act like _himself._ He dropped from a high branch and didn't _break_ his legs!" She waved her arms about.  
  
"Trapped for fifty years in the Otherworld will change a person. Mentally and physically. It changes animals too." Cassandra blinked at his response, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. He knew what she was talking about? Otherworld? Varian had called it the Fae realm. Quirin seemed to have sensed her confusion; he opened his mouth to speak. "It can also be called the Fae realm." Oh. It had more than one name. She didn't like it. Cassandra blinked when Quirin's words sank in, swirling around in her mind.  
  
Fifty years.  
  
"What?" Cassandra exclaimed in a small voice, struggling to wrap her mind around it. Fifty years? _Fifty_ years?! That would make Varian, what? Sixty-three? He looked to be twenty! _How?_ How was that possible?? How was the time warp different? "Why does he appear to be twenty years old then? How is he _sixty-three?"_ A gentle smile curled Quirin's lips. He understood what she was feeling. Was this not the first time he encountered something like _his?!_ Why was he so chill?  
  
"Varian isn't human anymore." Cassandra pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes. "He isn't fae either." She opened her mouth but he held up his hand. "Varian was trapped in that world for so long that the magic there changed him. The food he consumed did too. I'm sure you have heard of changelings?" Cassandra nodded slowly. She remembered her father telling her stories about them then laughing at how only fools believed in such things. "They aren't the way we humans think of them. They aren't human children being replaced with something or someone. It's humans being _changed_ into something _else."_  
  
"How?" Quirin laughed at her question.  
  
"By simply being trapped there. It doesn't matter how you get in there; whether you stumble across it, taken, or purposefully go in. You get lost or eat the food of the fae, you are trapped. Can't eat anything from here either if you consume their food." Cassandra blinked, her thoughts turning to when Varian stole the treat.  
  
"I've seen Varian eat something." She felt like that was a weak excuse.  
  
"Did he enjoy it? How many times have you _seen_ him finish a meal the royal chef cooks for him?" She furrowed her brows at his questions, her mind going over what she had seen of him for the past few weeks. Varian didn't like the treats he has stolen. He had forced himself to finish it. She's never seen him _touch_ anything that was given to him.  
  
Quirin smiled when he saw her reach her conclusion. "Exactly. His eating habits are now worse than ever. He can only eat meals prepared by friends and family." Rapunzel was going to _l_ _ove_ that. Gives her a valid excuse to be back in the kitchen. Is this how she could help Varian? Cassandra was never a good cook. Rapunzel would be thrilled with teaching her.  
  
"Ok that explains Varian but that doesn't explain his sudden age leap. How was it fifty years there and it's only been _two_ here? Why does he look like he is _twenty_ if he is _si_ _xty-three?"_ Quirin chuckled.  
  
"Time is different in that world. Sometimes being there for one minute will be a long time here. Sometimes it reversed. The fae and their world isunpredictable." His hands motioned different lengths as he spoke. "As for why he looks young. Fae stop appearing to age the moment they reach a certain year." A moment of silence fell between them. Cassandra wanted to speak but hesitated, feeling the atmosphere grow heavy. "I think I'm lucky he got the time where it was longer there instead of here. I got to see him again." Sorrow was thick in his voice with his last sentence. "It's sad that he didn't get have a normal life."  
  
"And how do you know all of _this?"_ She quickly changed the subject. Cassandra wasn't good at comforting people. She only knew what her dad showed her: Running his fingers through her hair and humming lullabies he would write on occasions. That's not something she was comfortable doing to others. A gentle smile curled Quirin's lips.  
  
"There are some things I am not free to share." Cassandra pursed her lips. She wanted an answer. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to pry it out of him. Quirin has proven that he can be silent when he wants to be and _nothing_ will get him to talk. "Now, what deal have you made with my son?" She stared at him taken aback when the question left his mouth. How did he know of the promise she made? Had he been watching? Was he that knowledgeable? Or did Varian tell him? She felt like that wasn't something the alchemist would do.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've been in this field long enough to read the signs. What did he promise you?" She narrowed her eyes. He didn't promise her anything.  
  
"I _promised_ to help him." Quirin blinked before a soft sigh slipped from him. "Varian told me that I have one chance." He massaged the bridge of his nose, making her uneasy. She didn't like how he seemed upset by it.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to tell you this now so you avoid making _another_ promise to any of the fair folk: Never trust them. They will find loopholes, they will set you up for failure, and if you fail your end of the deal. You have a fifty percent chance of losing your life or something of value. Doesn't matter if its a person or an object." A nervous smile curled her lips, her thoughts turning to Varian. "Yes, don't trust Varian. He isn't human anymore. He now is as fickle as the rest of them."  
  
"Didn't you say that he wasn't fae either?"  
  
"Doesn't mean you should trust him entirely. Yes, he will be more honorable, but still." Cassandra felt herself deflate. She made a mistake. "He didn't specify how to help him?" She shook her head. "Then that will be easy." Cassandra looked at Quirin. How will it be easy? She didn't know _how_ she could help him! "You are his friend, you could cook him his meals." She stared at the old farmer, feeling like a fool. Right. How did she forget about that? She nodded as Quirin chuckled. He turned to leave pausing at the door when he had opened it. "Another thing you should know: Fae are jealous lovers. They don't like sharing." He then handed her an iron dagger. "Any that views Varian as theirs _will_ not like you assisting him."  
  
Cassandra sighed as she accepted the weapon. Her thoughts turning to the attack in the hall. "Can they choose not to be seen?" Her heart lurched when Quirin nodded and then mentioned something about the use of glamour; being able to change their appearance. Wonderful. What had she gotten herself into? She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better. Varian will be more honorable than the others. Once he trusts you. He will do _nothing_ that will cause you harm. He may even help you." A small smile curled the corners of her mouth before Quirin bid her farewell. Will helping Varian gain his trust? Cassandra dropped her gaze to the dagger in her hands, turning it over before stashing it away on her person.  
  
What had she gotten herself into?


	5. Faery

"So what made you want to learn to cook?" Rapunzel asked with a hum while she pulled out the pan of bread. A nervous smile curled Cassandra's lips before she exhaled sharply, carefully removing hot rolls to cool on another dishware. She wasn't sure how to answer the question. It surprised her that it took a couple of days for the princess to ask. Cassandra had been expecting it the same day she had requested Rapunzel to teach her. "Is it Varian?" The princess teasingly wiggled her brows at her as she placed more dough on the sheet.  
  
What had given her that _idea?_ Was it because Varian had a crush on her when he was younger? Cassandra pursed her lips, feeling a hint of heat blossoming on her cheeks. _No._ She firmly told herself. She wasn't going to allow the teasing to get to her. She didn't want to be drawn to the changling. She cursed the language for her unwanted desire; if the spell was still in effect. "No." The noirette retorted as she turned her attention towards the rice to see if it was done boiling. "Quirin said that Varian could only _eat_ meals prepared by friends and family. I thought I would help. His friends are far and few and too busy." She flinched at Rapunzel's squeal. Had she _even_ been listening?  
  
 _"It_ is because of _Varian!"_ Cassandra groaned at the squeal. Rapunzel babbled excitedly in the background. _Great._ It appeared the princess's reaction was the same either way. Rapunzel wanted to play matchmaker. _No_ _thing_ was going to deter her from it. Cassandra had seen this before. The princess usually saw things that weren't there.

  
Varian wasn't to be trusted. _He_ couldn't be trusted. Even his Father had stated it.  
  
Cassandra frowned as she looked at her friend, the princess was listing things and using her fingers to keep 'track' of the different date ideas. Her eye twitched. She wasn't looking to _date_ the changeling. "Raps." The noirette called as Rapunzel removed the rice. "Raps." She tried again as Rapunzel set everything up. "Rapunzel!!" Cassandra exclaimed and grabbed the princess. The blonde stilled with a bright smile. Her eyes twinkling before holding a prepared plate towards her. Cassandra reluctantly grabbed it. "Rapunzel. Please don't start." She didn't miss the mischievous glint in the blonde's green eyes. "I don't have to be the only one who makes him meals." Cassandra's plea fell on deaf ears while Rapunzel turned her around and pushed her out the door.  
  
She tossed a glower over her shoulder, ignoring the giggling coming from her best friend. "I'm rooting for you." Rapunzel gave her a thumbs up and then encouraged her to move forward. Cassandra mumbled under her breath, setting the plate down and removing the apron only for it to get snatched from her and the plate shoved into her hands with a gentle push out in the hallway. She could hear the other chefs snickering and whispering to each other.  
  
Cassandra released a sigh as she moved forward, ignoring the different stares she got from the maids. The guards paid her no attention. She hoped no rumors would start from Rapunzel's plans. She had no idea how Varian would react to it. Cassandra was a bit terrified of his response. If there were other beings out there seeking him; they wouldn't appreciate the rumors. Didn't Quirin say they would try to kill her? Cassandra quickly dismissed the notion, she had an iron dagger she could use for self-defense.  
  
The noirette turned a corner, pausing in front of the heavy wooden door that led to Varian's lab. Her gaze danced about the large door, hoping it wasn't locked. Most of the time Varian locked it, no longer as social as he used to be. He made an exception for the few that were helping him. Cassandra took a deep breath and slowly let it out before using her foot to gently push the door open, she slipped inside when it was wide enough for her to fit. She was grateful that he hadn't locked it. The noirette opened her mouth, prepared to call the alchemist's name.  
  
Her footsteps stuttered, a heavyweight instantly settled on her shoulders. She felt sleepy and heavy. Cassandra pursed her lips and shook her head, struggling to focus. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. She ignored the pressure and looked around. Was it a self-defense thing? A barrier? It wouldn't be the first time he had used magic to keep people out.  
  
Varian's name died on her tongue when her gaze landed on a woman in the theme of black and purple. Her skin was pale, almost white. A purple shimmering cape fell to the ground. Her dress was simple and the design inhuman. Dark hair fell down to her waist in loose ringlets.  
  
The stranger had Varian cornered, pinned against a wall. He was glowering at her, pressed into the wall as far as he could. Varian was growling at her, baring his fangs. The alchemist spoke, snarling at the woman. A smile curled her red lips, soft laughter escaping her. She watched Varian as he ducked beneath her arms, carefully avoiding physical contact.  
  
The strange woman's smile widened, watching Varian walk past. She cooed in her native tongue, reaching for him. The alchemist jumped when her spindly fingers wrapped around his upper arms, fear darkened his eyes. His throat flashed when he swallowed.  
  
A sharp gasp escaped him when he was yanked into her, his back slamming into her. Soft giggles escaped the woman as she bent low enough so that her mouth was level with his pointed ears. Varian tried to lean away from her, looking irritated and nervous. He flinched when she wrapped her arms around his body, pressing him against her.  
  
Varian stiffened when her tongue slid along the edge of his ear. Cassandra felt like she should be irritated. She felt more confused, like in a daze or a dream. She knew she wasn't dreaming. She didn't remember falling asleep. Unless she never woke up this morning? Rapunzel's teasing didn't feel like something she would dream up.  
  
Angered chattering filled the air, startling Cassandra out of her trance. She snapped her attention towards the sound. She watched as Ruddigar jumped on the woman. Black claws yanking on her hair and tearing through her flesh. The woman yowled, cursing while she released Varian. She backed away from the alchemist, struggling to grab the raccoon clawing her like a feral cat.  
  
The woman spoke, irritation tainting her voice before flicking her wrist. Ruddigar yelped when he was sent flying into a wall. She turned her attention towards Varian, the wounded flesh mending as if it had never had happened. He was a good distance away from her, watching her with a guarded expression. Cassandra jumped when the woman suddenly vanished.  
  
Her gaze danced around the room, searching for the woman as she walked further in. She glanced at her feet at the feel of weight, dragging behind her like ball-and-chain. Questions swirled around in her mind. What was going on? What happened to her? Who was that woman?  
  
Cassandra looked up at Varian when he growled, the sound sending chills down her spine. The woman stood beside him, her clawed fingers on his wrist. Her grip looked tight. Varian was scowling. He strived to pull free as the woman dragged him into her. She snapped something at him.  
  
A snarl escaped Ruddigar, drawing Cassandra's attention. She stared at the raccoon in surprise when his form changed. His legs lengthened into limbs. His body lengthening to humanoid. Hair reached his shoulders. His ringed tail swishing back and forth as he glowered at the woman, revealing sharp teeth. Cassandra stared at the scene before her when Ruddigar darted forward, tackling the woman and dragging her away from the alchemist. He struggled to remain on his feet when the burnette snapped her attention towards him. She snarled at the male as the nails of her other hand extended into claws. She brought her hand towards him only for him to grab it. He glowered at her, _his_ long nails digging into the woman's flesh.

This didn't feel real. It didn't look real. Ruddigar in human form. Varian with sharp teeth and claws. The woman teleporting around. Was Cassandra dreaming? Was that why she felt so sluggish? Did Rapunzel give her too much tea? How was Ruddigar's change possible?  
  
The noirette jumped at the pained cry rattling the air. Her attention drawn towards the source. She watched as the woman threw the humanized raccoon at the wall. Pale blue cuffs wrapping around his wrists, chains disappearing into the stone floor.  
  
Ruddigar snarled at the woman. She tightened her grip on Varian like a petty child that had stolen a toy. Ruddigar turned his gaze towards Cassandra. Soft words escaped him, his green eyes glowing. The heavyweight vanished; the sluggish dream sequence disappeared. Energy coursed through her. What the hell? Cassandra shook her head, shaking the cobwebs from her mind. Never mind that, Varian needed her help.  
  
A frown twisted the woman's lips as Varian wiggled out of her grasp, freezing when she looked at him. Irritation darkened the woman's voice while she flicked her wrist. Varian inhaled sharply when sheer blue cuffs suddenly appeared on his wrists only to be yanked towards her.  
  
His eyes widened as he stumbled forward and crashed. Varian took a few steps back, a scowl curling his lips as he glowered at the woman. She cooed as forcefully lifted his chin. His throat flashed. Cassandra narrowed her eyes, a growl building in the back of her throat as she pushed the plate on the closest table, reaching for the sword at her hip.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when the woman pressed her lips against Varian's, he flinched. Cassandra scowled as she snapped out of her . . . she wasn't sure what it had been. The warrioress darted forward, ignoring the heavy, foreign feeling struggling to press down on her. Cassandra hated when the pressure increased, trying to return her to her stupor. She grit her teeth, withdrawing her sword from its scabbard. A snarl vibrated her chest as she swung her weapon, the flat of the blade ramming into the side of the woman's face. The heavy pressure shattering when the blade made contact. Was this woman trying to prevent Cassandra from helping Varian?  
  
The woman hissed as she stumbled to the side, attempting to pull the alchemist with her. Cassandra narrowed her eyes as she pushed the blade between the two of them and wedged them apart, forcing the woman to take steps back as Varian sank to the ground, trembling. Cassandra brought the sword down on the glowing chains. She scowled when the blade bounced off.  
  
Cassandra dropped to her knees, pulling out the iron dagger and dragging it across the swirling surface. A triumphant smile curled her lips when they vanished without an issue. The cuffs fell away and dissolved before hitting the ground. Chills raced down her spine at the inhuman growl sounding behind her. Cassandra sprang to her feet and whirled around, her back to Varian.  
  
Her grasp tightened on the hilts of both her weapons. Her heart lurched at the sight of the woman; her hand pressed to the side of her face. An angry red mark leaked from beneath her palm and onto her nose and brows. It looked worse than a sunburn. Did it come from her sword?  
  
The stranger's purple eyes glowed as she glowered at the noirette. The woman then pulled her hand away, her gaze dropping to her palm. Cassandra's breath caught at the sight of the red mark on the woman's face. It was in the shape of her sword. The sword wasn't pure iron, but there was some in it. Was this woman a faery?  
  
"So you are the little goblin who has been with my Varian?" Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the choice of words.  
  
"Varian isn't yours," Cassandra said in a steady voice, her grip tightened on her weapons. A wild smile curled the stranger's lips. Soft laughter escaped her, growing louder till it turned into a shrill shriek. Her purple cape flaring out and up into a set of large spiked compound wings. Cassandra swallowed, _hating_ that she was right. This woman was fae. She was faery.  
  
Cassandra didn't know how to fight these things!! She knew they disliked iron and that was _it!_ She dropped her sword as the faery charged her. She could feel her heart race while darting off to the side. Her dagger tearing down the woman's arm when she reached for her. The noirette scrambled away from the faery as a screech of pain vibrated the air, harming her ears.  
  
A hiss escaped Cassandra, her shoulders rising upward as she covered her ears to drown out the sound. She glared at the woman. Her gaze quickly being drawn to the wound on the faery's arm. The blood in the wound was sizzling, the flesh being consumed by a red-orange line like fire would with paper. The burnt flesh curling and falling off like ash. Cassandra turned her attention towards the iron dagger. She stared at the blood boiling on the blade. Iron burnt them.  
  
Cassandra snapped her attention towards the faery when soft laughter fell from her. Her gaze landing on the angry red welt on the faery's face. It was fading. Fae were quick healers? Cassandra released a soft groan. "So the insect knows a few things." The faery held the injured arm in front of herself, closing her fingers into a fist. A soft hiss escaped her as the amber glow went out with a wet hiss. "That'll turn into an ugly scar." The woman muttered to herself while moving the ragged, burnt sleeve out of the way.  
  
The faery ran her index finger down the blackened edge, satisfied with the mended flesh. The fabric came to life and meshed with the other end of it and repaired itself. Cassandra's heart lept into her throat when her back hit something. The sound of rattling glass snaring her attention. She briefly glanced back to see a few flasks filled with different colored fluids. She quickly snared the closest one and returned her attention towards the faery. A startled cry escaped her when she was hit away from the table. Her grip on the flask tightened, trying to prevent it from spilling. She didn't know what it did. Cassandra hissed when she slammed into the wall.  
  
A soft groan escaped her as she slid down, her body ached from the impact. Cassandra grit her teeth as she forced herself to her feet. She had to get rid of the faery. She was the only one who knew how to deal with it. Quirin was on the other side of the palace and Varian? She turned her attention towards the alchemist. Varian was sitting on the ground, glowering at the chains tying him to his lab floor. They rattled softly as he adjusted himself. Great. He was tied down. _Again._  
  
Cassandra stiffened when the sound of chiming laughter filled the room. Varian's laugh was better. More musical. The noirette scowled and circled around the faery on quiet feet, heading towards the alchemist. The noirette's heart lurched when the woman turned to look at her. The way her head snapped made Cassandra's heart drop. How did she not break her neck? The warrioress's grip on the flask tightened. "The poor human is in over her head." The faery cooed in a taunting voice, her gaze dropping to the flask in her hand. The false sympathy quickly vanished. A startled cry escaped Cassandra as the woman suddenly appeared in front of her, the flask in her hand disappearing.  
  
"Little parasite knows how to use his potions?" She snarled, her nails lengthening to claws as she pulled her hand back. "I shouldn't be toying with you if that is the case." Cassandra's heart raced in her chest and reacted, plunging the dagger into the faery while the woman tore her nails through her right shoulder. The woman teleported a safe distance away. Cassandra sank to the ground, her hand pressed to the wound. She watched the faery's flesh and dress be consumed by the red-orange line, the dagger falling out of the faery. The faery hissed in pain before cursing in her silvery language and vanishing from sight.  
  
Soft grumbles escaped Cassandra as she forced herself to her feet. She ignored her pounding head and aching body as she went to pick up the dagger then approached Varian. She crouched before him and cut the chains, noticing the wince and angry red line from the previous time she had cut him free. Cassandra blinked as she sat down, ignoring the pain in her own body. Varian twitched when she set her blade down beside herself. "Does it hurt?" She asked while she examined the red lines.  
  
Cassandra could feel Varian watching her. She cringed when blood began to seep through the lines. She had assumed the wounds would've been cauterized as they had for the faery. Did it not happen because he wasn't fae? He wasn't human either. How did he differ from the fae? She dismissed her thoughts, not wanting to give herself larger headache. Instead, she focused on the fact that he was bleeding. Cassandra didn't like seeing Varian hurt.

It was her fault.  
  
Cassandra looked around after motioning for him to stay put, searching for the bandages he usually kept. She quickly spotted them peeking out from a partially opened cabinet. She pushed herself to her feet and snatched them from their resting place. She dropped her gaze to the table to her right, searching the beakers and flasks for an empty one. She grabbed it then turned around and head for the water fountain in the farthest corner of his lab. A small waterfall fell from the wall and into a small pool at her feet. Cassandra didn't know how he had managed to instill it. She wasn't an inventor.  
  
Clean water fell into the beaker when she held it under the stream. She lifted her gaze towards the shelf holding vials above the water. Different colored liquids filled them, each had a different use depending on the injury. Cassandra wrapped her fingers around a vial filled with dark red fluid before returning to the alchemist's side. He was staring at her, expression blank as she slowly lowered to her knees.  
  
White cloth was pressed against the wounds to stop the flow of blood. She then tipped the glass beaker, after removing the cloth, cleaning the blood away. Cassandra set the beaker down and grabbed the vial, carefully dropping the fluid on the angry wound. A pained hiss escaped Varian when she massaged it in. She quickly wrapped the bandages around his wrists and part of his forearm. "Better?" Cassandra asked as she looked up at him. Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes locked with his. Curiosity softened his blue eyes.  
  
Cassandra froze as he nodded, dropping his gaze to the bandages. A blush colored her cheeks as she rose to her feet abruptly. Varian looked at her with a raised brow. A soft 'thank you' eventually slipped from him. Cassandra gave him a tight smile, attempting to ignore the pain in her shoulder. She exhaled, feeling Varian's eyes burn into her. "I'm gonna go take care of myself now." She turned around and headed for the door, careful to prevent herself from straining her shoulder.  
  
"Cassandra." She jumped at the sound of Varian's voice calling her. She turned around only to end up taking a few steps back when she had come face to face with his chest, forcing her to take back a few steps. Dang, he was _tall._ The noirette blinked a few times, a frown twisting her lips. Ignoring the blush. Varian looked at her quizzically before handing her her iron dagger.  
  
"Didn't that hurt??" She accepted the weapon, quickly grasping his hand and examining his fingers, avoided touching him with the blade. His palm and fingers were red. Like a sunburn. It was healing. Cassandra lightly ran her fingertips along the red, feeling the fading heat. Did iron not affect him as much as it did with a true faery? Then did the tip of the weapon _actually_ penetrate his skin? Ouch. Cassandra blinked when Varian took a few steps back. An amused smile curling his lips as a brow quirked upward.  
  
"I will be ok. If you stay any longer. I'll tend to _you."_ Cassandra stiffened at the statement. Her thoughts twisting to the gashes on her back. The claw wounds in her shoulders. An uneasy smile curled her lips. The sting in her shoulders reminding her that she was still injured. Her thoughts turning to what it would mean. A furious blush colored her cheeks, quickly backing away from him. She stammered apologies for invading his personal space. She didn't want to remove her shirt in front of him.  
  
Soft laughter escaped him as she spun on her heel and headed for the door, her gaze getting snared by the untouched plate. She blinked when Ruddigar's little black hands snatched the pear from the plate. "I'll eat." The alchemist hummed, knowing her thoughts. Cassandra's blush darkened as she scurried out the door, not wanting to stay longer than necessary.

She could hear his rich laugh following her.


	6. Pixies

Cassandra's body _ached._ Her shoulders _hurt._ Her clothes pinched her from the dried blood. Her major wounds hadn't given her much issues after leaving his lab. They didn't hurt as much as they should've. Did Varian do something? She let the thought the go, groaning as she dropped onto her bed. Never mind what happened. Sleeping the pain off should help. It did with most pains.  
  
Soft grumbles escaped her as she toed off her shoes, hearing them land on the ground with a soft thud. Cassandra closed her eyes, her senses sharpening to what was around her. Alert to possible dangers. She could hear the soft chatter of those passing in the hall, the gentle sound of the wind outside her window.  
  
Time passed and the noises outside the door went quiet, dropping to soft murmurs. Cassandra wasn't sure how much time had passed. She wasn't any closer to falling asleep. She grumbled as she opened her eyes, glaring at the wall in front of her. Maybe a bath would be better. A soft groan escaped her as she pushed herself upward, her gaze drifting to her closed window. The sun had disappeared and the curtains were drawn shut. Did she manage to sleep? _Some_ help it did. Her body still hurt. She felt stiff. She should've taken a bath first _then_ gone to sleep. All well. No changing it now.  
  
Cassandra ignored the pain flaring through her when she lifted herself off the bed. She could hear her joints cracking from the effort, unknown pains flaring. She exhaled and slowly made her way to a room branching off of hers. Swiping a candlestick and matches off the dresser next to the door. Did she still have fresh water? Or was she gonna have to do some errands? She hoped it was the former. She didn't want to ask others for help.  
  
Lighting a candle and walking into the room, she looked around the medium-sized space. Her gaze landed on the large vases beside the wooden washtub. The flame of the candle flickered as she set it down on a counter. She hummed to herself as she rummaged through the drawer, pulling out the soap and an almost empty flask. A gift Varian had given her three years ago. One drop of the orange fluid would warm up the water. Though it didn't last very long.  
  
She turned around, facing the tub and reaching for the curtain. Cassandra gently pulled it to the side so she could fill it. She stiffened to see that the tub was full of clean water. She could see her reflection. She looked like the living dead. She sighed, soft giggling soon snaring her attention. She looked up, searching for the source. A frown tugged at the corners of her mouth before returning her attention towards the tub. She froze when her gaze landed on a small person standing on the edge, large green eyes staring up at her. Blond hair tied in a short ponytail. It looked like a child. No taller than her index finger.  
  
Cassandra's heart jumped when their wings flicked up and they zipped up in front of her. She blinked and stepped back. The little boy waving eagerly. "Hello!!" He exclaimed in a cheery voice. His little hand waving at her. She eyed the little creature, wishing that she hadn't set her dagger down in her bedroom. There was _no_ way she could go back and get it. The little person would stop her. "We are here to help!" Cassandra stiffened. 'We'? _We?!_ She snapped her eyes about, wondering how many more had invaded her bathroom. Her gaze then landed on a little person without wings. They held the glass flask and was examining it. Another stood on the other side, talking to the other in their language. Sounded like a different dialect than what Varian spoke.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Cassandra turned her attention towards the one who had spoken to her, the ones near the flask ignored her as one called to more. The little winged being's smile tightened as his eye twitched. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. A blinding, 'innocent' smile curling his lips. She narrowed her eyes. She didn't trust these little things. Were they also fae? How did she know if something was fae or not? Quirin's words drifted through her mind. Varian was 'fae' because he was no longer human. Did that mean anything _not_ human was fae? Or a _type_ of Fae?  
  
"We are pixies and we are here to help you in any way we can!" The little person claimed, giggling as he darted towards Cassandra. The noirette jumped back, slightly flinching at the pain that flared through her. She gasped at the feel of small hands pushing her towards the water. She whirled around and swatted at whoever had been pushing her. The little pixie pursed his lips in disapproval, avoiding Cassandra's hands. Cassandra glowered at the little creature as it shook its head. "We are merely trying to help." The little fae gave her a parental disapproving frown.  
  
Cassandra didn't _care_ what they were trying to do. She wanted _nothing_ to do with them. She's already dealt with one fae, she didn't want to deal with them again. Varian being the acceptation. She had promised to help him and she had no intention of breaking it. She was a woman of her word. A startled gasp escaped her when she was suddenly pushed back _rather_ hard. She yelped when the back of her knees hit the edge of the tub, causing her to fall in. The little pixies giggled and instantly set to work.  
  
She glowered at them as a few rubbed their hands in the soap. A pair hoisted the flask, one instructing as they tipped it over. They watched as the fluid rolled down towards the tip, waiting for the drop to fall out before they returned it to its original position. A pair of winged pixies then grabbed the flask and brought it next to the lit candle. A shiver raced through her at the feel of the water instantly warming up. The heat quickly consumed the water and soothed her aching body. Cassandra glowered at the little fae, hissing when a few began tugging on her hair as if they were washing it. They all chatted with each other as a few dove into the water, acting as if this was an everyday occurrence.  
  
The little creatures wouldn't let Cassandra do _anything._ They were stronger than they appeared. She would try to move in the tub only to have three grab each arm and pull her back. She stilled at the feel of something powerful race through her. Her jaw dropped when her clothes appeared before her. Cheers escaped the little monsters as she instinctively pulled her legs towards herself. She watched as they made faces and plugged their noses; each staring at her uniform. She couldn't smell anything? How sharp were the senses of the fae?  
  
The room filled with chatter as a ton of the little pests drifted over to the standing clothes. Cassandra stared at the material. How was it standing on its _own?!_ She blinked when little blurs zipped across her line of sight. Her lashes fluttered as she looked at the pixies. Her heart skipped a beat when her gaze land on the infestation, their eyes glued to her uniform. She couldn't see her bathroom floor.  
  
Water sloshed in the tub as she jolted forward, gripping the edge of the basin. Her heart raced, ignoring the irritated voices of those she disrupted and gotten wet. A few in the air turned towards each other, quickly coming to an agreement. Cassandra's heart lurched when they waved their hands dismissively, her clothes coming to life and walking out. The apparel vanished before reaching the door.  
  
Cassandra stared at the spot of the vanishing material. Where had it _gone?!_ Would she ever see her uniform again? She didn't notice the pixies setting their attention on her. A sharp gasp escaped her at the feel of small hands pressing against her skin, shoving her against the back of the tub. Cassandra scowled at the flying pixies, attempting to free herself from them. Her heart lurched when they returned her to where they wanted her.  
  
Laughter escaped them, amused by her antics and catching her hand when she tried batting them away. Cassandra didn't like the feel of _many_ little hands touching her. It made her skin crawl. She didn't like the feel of strange energy rushing through her. She hadn't noticed it until they touched her. It was uncomfortable and strange. She hated it. Cassandra glowered at the little folk as those in the water surfaced to get more air before diving below once more. She had tried kicking them away at one point only to have a couple of them sit on her knees, preventing her from moving. She didn't need their service!! She could take care of herself!!  
  
It was violating to feel their little hands. Cassandra sat there with a scowl. She wasn't sure how long she was there before one of them released a chirp and started speaking. She blinked when the ones in the water began swimming for the edge of the wooden tub. Did this mean they were done? Her heart raced in her chest, quickly forming a plan as to how she could chase them out of her personal space. She doubted the iron dagger would do anything. They were so _small._ It would be like trying to chop a fly in half with a kitchen knife.  
  
Cassandra shifted in the tub, eyeing the little fae as the wingless ones did tricks off the edge. She blinked when those with wings appeared in front of her. She eyed them warily. She gasped when the tub suddenly vanished, the cold of the ground zipping through her. She shot upward at the sudden impact, scrambling to her feet. A sharp growl left her when she was instantly pushed towards the doorway leading into her room. She dug her heels into the stone, hoping it would deter them. She gasped when some slammed into her legs, making her stumble. Cassandra grit her teeth and allowed herself to drop to the ground, hoping that it would be enough to stop them. Would Quirin know to get rid of them? A way to protect her room from these _invaders?_  
  
A smirk curled her lips at what sounded like cursing. Angry voices yelling at each other. A winged pixie appeared in front of her, waving their hand over her. Cassandra narrowed her eyes as her body suddenly stood up against her will. What did it do to her?! She resisted hard, feeling the pixie struggling to manipulate her. Cassandra jumped with a hiss when she felt herself being pinched or bitten?!? Did they bite??? She twisted around to the ones on the ground, glowering at them as they pointed towards the door. Cassandra felt a little foolish as she folded her arms with a glower, refusing to move. She was no child but there was little else she could do to resist them.  
  
Her heart hiccupped at the irritated expressions twisting their faces. Soft curses escaped her when they rammed into her, forcing her to stumble forward. Cassandra caught herself on the door frame, feeling more hands as they pushed her out into her room. She glowered at them then turning to look at her room, wondering if they've infested her place too. Her heart dropped when her gaze landed on Varian. He was standing close to the window, swatting at the flying pixies tugging on his hair and clothes, chattering angrily and trying to get him to listen. He looked irked. He was struggling to stay out of the room. What was he doing here?! Did the pixies drag him here??  
  
Cassandra quickly tried backing into the bathroom, irritating those that were pushing her out. A furious blush burning her cheeks. Her arms instinctively covering her chest. Her heart racing as the pixies pushed against her. She _hoped_ Varian wouldn't spot her. Cassandra gasped when she slipped, the smooth floor quickly coming to greet her. Stars burst in her vision, earning laughter from the pixies around her. She could hear their chants of 'you deserved it.' Her head hurt now. She waited for them to try and get her to move. They left her there. Would they let her scoot back into the bathroom?  
  
The noirette peered at them through her wet hair; watching them as they picked on the changeling. She breathed in and slowly let it out, using her arms to push herself back. Her heart lurched when she heard angry voices directed at her, her bathroom door being closed after they pushed her legs up and out of the way. She tucked her arms into her sides, her hands at her shoulders. Her mind twisting and turning, attempting to figure a way to get out of this. She didn't want Varian to spot her. She didn't want the little monsters to stop her.  
  
Varian's irritated voice filled the room drowning out the pixies as he snapped at them. Many of their voices piped up. Perfect. Cassandra didn't get a chance to move. Varian's gaze settled on her seconds later. She sighed. Well. There goes that plan. Cassandra felt exhaled. She hated this. This wasn't her fault. It wasn't his fault. It was the _pixies_ fault. They forced her into the bath and dragged him into her room. Why? For their own enjoyment? To watch her be _humiliated?_ To _irk_ the violet faery?  
  
Cassandra didn't like that thought. She hoped that wasn't their plan.  
  
Irritated voices quickly lit the air when a soft coolness washed over her. Cassandra hesitated before looking at herself. She blinked at the sight of a white material covering her arms and the rest of her body. She sat up, looking at herself. She tilted her head, listening to Varian as he responded calmly. The pixies talking back. Cassandra ignored them, examining the clothes she was wearing.  
  
She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and pants. Flexible silvery-white shoes graced her feet. Cassandra had never seen anything like this before. Silver patterned the clothing. The silver line started at the edge of her sleeve and went up, remaining in the middle as it crossed her shoulders. It dipped down and met in a v shape at her stomach. Designs were scattered throughout the shirt. None of them were familiar. The material above the silver line had a shimmering film to it. It was a similar color to the shoes.  
  
Cassandra ran her fingers along the sheen. It was soft and flexible yet firm. It made her curious as to what it's made of. She dropped her gaze to the pants, searching for a silver pattern. Her gaze quickly being drawn to the silver line starting at the hem and going up, cutting through the middle. When the silver reached the middle of her thigh, it branched out in the shape of a tree's top. The outside of the silver line had the same hue as her shirt. The pattern was the same on the other leg.  
  
An irritated sigh snared her attention. Cassandra lifted her gaze away from her apparel to see Varian glowering down at the shouting pixies. They were pointing accusing fingers at him. Many others were snickering as if they had just gotten away with it. The alchemist rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. The little creatures' shadows stretched out and took the shape of circles.  
  
The wingless pixies fell through while the circles turned into shadow versions of the ones flying. She watched as they resisted their copies, struggling as the shadows plunged to the ground, bringing consumed by more darkness. Their startled screams cutting off when the shadows vanished, melting into the darkest corners of the room. Cassandra snapped her attention towards Varian. His eyes were glowing blue, a silver hue swirling in the bright color in his hair and eyes. His gaze glued to where the pixies had been.  
  
Cassandra looked around her room, expecting to see a few peeking out from places of hiding and make displeased faces. "What happened to them?" The alchemist turned his attention towards her at the question, his eyes their normal blue. He slightly tilted his head, looking at her curiously. Was it unusual for the fae to care for each other? Or did they not care for Varian because he once was human? Her heart hurt for him.  
  
"I banished them from the palace. It's only temporary." Varian turned away from her and headed for the balcony. Cassandra's heart lurched when he climbed onto the railing with ease. "They'll eventually find a way to break the spell." He motioned for her to follow him. Cassandra's heart lurched. She wanted to follow him. Why out on her balcony? Did he want to show her something?  
  
Cassandra hesitated, moving forward slowly. Varian's face remained empty of any emotion, watching her approach. She paused a few feet in front of him, eyeing him warily. "Why?" A light smirk curled his lips, pleased with her caution. Her heart lurched when soft laughter slipped from him.  
  
"I'm here now. Let's take advantage of that. I might not give you another opportunity." He lightly shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn't planned on coming. Cassandra stared at him, his words a little confusing. She folded her arms with a slight frown. What did he mean? What did he want to do?  
  
Cassandra blinked when soft snickers drifted from Varian. She looked up at him with a scowl. She wanted to push him off but she didn't want to kill him either. "Since you are going to challenge the fae. I'll teach you how to fight them. I'll even offer you a means of protection." He gestured to the silvery-white clothes she was wearing.  
  
"How is this protection?" She glowered at him, holding her arms out so he could see the moonlight reflect off the silver. It surprised her. She dropped her gaze to the clothing. Taking a closer look. It wasn't metallic yet it acted like it.  
  
"You are wearing Fae armor." She looked up at Varian. The silver reflecting into his eyes, making them seem more silvery than blue. Her heart hiccupped at the ethereal appearance. The light of the moon making him seem mysterious. She pursed her lips and attempted to rid herself of the stirrings in her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This [webtoon](https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/spook/list?title_no=136101&fbclid=IwAR15mYplHEE1EWLxCQ139rX9ukIhz1BpESSG-gqhtBMuDZoJjg1JOeOQQLs&page=13) deserves more attention!! The plot is amazing and the characters are a fun read!! It's about this girl who is pulled into Death's Business.  
> Please give it a chance! It's amazing! Don't let the spelling in the beginning scare you away.


	7. Magic

Cassandra grit her teeth, struggling to understand what Varian was trying to teach her. How did listening to energy help fight against _fae?_ He hasn't offered her an explanation. "How does this help me?" She growled and pushed the blindfold out of her eyes. Scowling when she saw the alchemist sitting on a rock. His elbows resting on his knees. His chin on his laced fingers. Varian's blue eyes were expressionless. He sighed as he pushed himself off the stone.

"You can't _feel_ the magic of the world around you." Cassandra jumped at the sound of a voice coming from behind her. "It's a common thing among humans." She whirled around, coming face to face with another male. Her heart skipped a beat, his nose brushing against hers. She jumped back. How long had he been behind _her?!_ "The fae you felt in the garden were trying to lure you into a trap."

Cassandra stared at the male as he spoke. Soft snickers escaped him as she studied him. He looked familiar. Had she seen him before? Large, long black ears resting on the top of his head. The edges were white. His eyes were deep green, a black line traced the edges of his eyes, points going down at the inner corners of his eyes while the outer ones pointed upward. His face was narrow and pointed. Dark grey tabby lines painted his cheekbones, tapering into points halfway. His black-gray hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. His body petite and a slender build. He was shorter than Varian.

Cassandra blinked when a fluffy ringed tail whisked back and forth behind him like a cat. A large mischievous grin curling his lips, exposing sharp teeth. Her heart lurched in her chest while taking a few steps back. Her hand instinctively flew for her left hip. Soft curses escaped Cassandra when her hand grasped space. A space her sword should've been sitting. "Ruddigar quit scaring her," Varian said nonchalantly, drawing both of their attention. 'Ruddigar' pouting before trotting over to his . . . master? Friend? Would Varian _consider_ the raccoon as a pet still? Was this the raccoon??

"Var, how are we going to solve her problem?" 'Ruddigar' chirped, bouncing on the balls of his bare feet. Varian seemed unfazed by Ruddigar's humanoid appearance. Was this not the first time the raccoon had taken this form? Cassandra wasn't sure if it even was him? Things changed in the fae realm. Varian had changed. So this could be Ruddigar. It was off-putting. It was hurting her brain.

"Crystals will help." Cassandra's gaze flittered over to Varian as he approached the black stone incline leading down from her balcony. She didn't know what to make of it, of _anything._ It was new and it made her uneasy: Ruddigar's change, Fae powers, the talk of 'magic' energy, Varian's change . . . crystals. What was it about the stones that made them so _special?_

Cassandra shook her head. She could feel a headache creeping through her mind. She would just have to _trust_ Varian. Was it wise? No. Did she have another option? Well, there was Quirin but he didn't seem to know as much as Varian did. The changeling knew more about this kind of thing than she. He seemed to be willing to share that knowledge. He didn't ask for payment. Was it to make up for the pixie trouble? Cassandra would just have to be patient. She hoped her judgment wasn't ill-placed.

"Which one?" Ruddigar hummed, interrupting her thoughts.

Her attention focused on the duo as Varian pressed his fingertips against the black rock. A blue glow pulsed from beneath the tips, soon a black chain was outlined by the blue. He pulled his hand back, twisting it so his palm faced upward. The black strand fell away, rolling down his fingers. A pointed pendant dangled at the bottom of the chain. Wrapped in a lighter color of the stone; like a wire.

Cassandra stilled when he turned and approached her, holding his hand out. The necklace swaying with his actions. "This should help you." She stared at it for a few moments before accepting it. Her heart lurched when the world around her seemed to change. Cassandra snapped her attention towards Varian then to Ruddigar. They didn't look any different. She looked at her surroundings. The pale full moon still shone through the clouds. The world still looked the same, the colors hadn't darkened or became saturated.

What had changed then? She furrowed her brows and held the necklace before herself. The dark blue chain looked like it was polished stone. The pendant a typical raw, crystal point with a few on the sides. It was blue with glass blue tips. It even had a blue sheen when the light hit it. The design wrapping around it appeared to be thin but it was _strong._ It was a shade of midnight blue. She turned the necklace over. Her fingers finding the clasp. Even it looked to be polished crystal.

Cassandra stilled at the feel of a bouncy sensation crawling along her skin, heat pressing against her side like an eager child. Something swirled around her, speaking of something unfamiliar. It felt like it was an animal cleverly disguised. She snapped her attention towards the direction. Ruddigar's eyes were wide with curiosity. He was leaning forward, his hands behind his back and his ringed tail whisking back and forth. She jumped away from him, her heart racing in her chest.

Ruddigar blinked, his eyes going wide. "She sensed me!" He twirled on the balls of his feet, looking at Varian. "Did you see that!?" He exclaimed in excitement. The alchemist rolled his eyes at Ruddigar's enthusiasm. Cassandra eyed the male as he approached her. Varian removed her blindfold, readjusting it before tying it on. She went stiff.

"Feeling the magic of a fae is different than the energy of one's soul. The blue quartz will help amplify the energy so _you_ can feel it." Cassandra furrowed her brows at his words. She shifted at the feel of coolness swirling around her, a gentle touch. It wasn't the same cold as the snow.

It was a relaxing cool that one would find in the shadows. It was a strange sensation. "The energy of their magic is more obvious when they use it." Cassandra tilted her head at the sound of his voice, was that someone's magic she just felt then?? "I'm going to teach the difference between magic and the soul's personality then it will be up to you to differentiate the two."

"How are you going to teach me that?"

"There are three of us here that have magic. Two that don't. You will be exposed to both." Cassandra frowned. Three? Ruddigar and Varian were the only ones that have magic. Who was the third person?? "They are people you know." She stiffened at the feel of someone standing behind her. "Give a name to the energy you feel." She tilted her head. So the people here are the ones she knows. She doesn't know very many people on a personal level. Who was someone she knew that had magic??

Cassandra breathed in and out, listening to the feel of the person standing behind her. She focused on it. The presence was soft, barely noticeable. She had to focus on. It was beginning to irritate her. "Why do I have to do this?" She scowled at the attempt to muffle a snort of laughter.

"You want to live?" was all the response she got from Varian. Great. Cassandra grumbled under her breath, returning her senses towards the person standing behind her, getting wisps of the personality. It was male. He had the feeling of being caring and crafty. She tilted her head as if she could listen to him, trying to further pick apart the soft presence. There was more, she could feel it but it always seemed to slip from her when she tried to analyze it. It was frustrating.

"I don't know." She finally relented. The presence of this person was unfamiliar. Didn't Varian say she knew everyone here? How the _hell_ did she know this person??

"You are terrible at this." A familiar voice laughed. Cassandra pushed the blindfold up and whirled around. Eugene was grinning down at her. She grit her teeth and tore the white band off. So he had been the one standing behind her. Why had it been so hard to discern his presence? He wasn't soft like his energy had said.

"I would like to see _you_ try." Cassandra snarled and shoved the white band towards him. The former thief smirked and accepted the white clothe, tying it over his eyes and walking towards the center of the group. He spun a couple of times, purposefully disorienting himself before coming to a standstill. He was quiet for a few moments. A triumphed smirk curled her lips. If he was trying to see where people were, he couldn't. The blindfold was _thick._ Varian had made sure of it. Her smile faltered when the former thief pointed in certain directions and listed the names of the owners.

"The energy of one's soul is who they truly are." Cassandra jumped at the sound of Varian's voice coming from beside her. She whirled around, feeling Eugene's eyes on her. The alchemist stood in the shadows. His blue eyes giving an eerie glow. "The energy you felt from Eugene is who he is." Cassandra frowned. _How_ did it match him?? Eugene was obnoxious and crafty. It was difficult to pin him down when it came to him taking . . . responsibility. _Oh._ Cassandra felt her eye twitch. She glowered at the alchemist as he held his hand out, Eugene placed the white blindfold in his hand.

Cassandra took a few steps back from him when he went to tie it around her eyes. "I don't want to play this game anymore."

"It's not a game. If you can't tell the difference between the fae and humans. You _will_ be killed. They will use that to their advantage." Cassandra faltered at his words, her instinct whispering that Varian would leave her to fend for herself. She sighed, sending a glare at him. He lifted his chin, his eyes narrow. Her heart skipped a beat before she snatched the cloth from the noiret and pulled it on.

"Fine, who is next?" She demanded as someone stepped in front of her. She took a few steps back, reeling at the sudden feeling of sunlight. It was warm but not hot. How? The moon was high in the sky. A bubbling joy and optimism. Cassandra furrowed her brows. Female. It felt like Rapunzel but at the same time, she wasn't sure. She recognized the joy and optimism but the feel of the sun mixed in . . . "Rapunzel?"

"Yes!!" The princess exclaimed, causing Cassandra to yank the cloth off. She blinked a couple of times, her gaze landing on the princess standing before her. A bright smile curled Rapunzel's lips. How? "I do have magic," Rapunzel explained, seeing her confusion. The princess then grabbed a lock of hair as if to prove a point. The strands glimmering when her hands slid across. 

The moment didn't last very long. Varian had pulled Cassandra back into the 'energy' game. She quickly learned that those that had magic, were different from each other. Rapunzel's warmth of the sun, Varian's was cool like the shadows, and Ruddigar's was a bit difficult to explain.

Cassandra grumbled under her breath as she sat down on the edge of the stone fence, separating the wide path from the flower fancy yard, lawn thing. She was exhausted and frustrated. She didn't like how Eugene and Rapunzel were the quickest to learn the differences. Varian taught them upon his farther's insisting.

Quirin currently was answering Rapunzel's questions. Questions about the fae and Varian. Eugene stood beside her, soaking in the answers and asking his inquiries. Cassandra ignored them as she scanned the rest of the moonlit path. Her gaze lingering on the thick shadows pressed up against the palace walls. She knew they were bushes.

Where was Varian? Her gaze swept across the space once more. Varian wasn't lingering in the shadows nor was he on the wide stone path. She glanced behind herself. He wasn't on the lawn. Cassandra jumped when a glass of water suddenly appeared in front of her. Black claws tipped the slender fingers grasping the crystal. "Missing someone?" A voice purred in teasing lit. Cassandra snapped her attention towards the source. A cheery smile curled Ruddigar's lips as he wiggled his brows.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. She wasn't going to grace his suspicions with an answer. So what she found Varian attractive? The sooner she accepted that the _sooner_ she could get over it. Get it out of the way. She accepted the water, lifting the glass to her lips. Ruddigar chuckled and turned away. Cassandra watched him from the corner of her eye, swallowing a mouthful of water. Ruddigar was humming to himself, leaning forward, his legs swinging the best he could with the half wall.

Eyes burned into her. Cassandra blinked, her focus shifting to the feel of being watched. She could feel the hate thicken the air around her. She swallowed as she looked around her, searching for the owner. Who was watching her? Malice filled whispers drifted around her, soft laughter accompanied it. Her name drifted in and out of focus, swirling around her. _Behind you_. A soft feminine voice whispered in her ear, causing chills to race up and down her spine.

Hands ghosted along the tops of her shoulders, claws pricking her arms and back. Chills raced down her arms, feeling the sharp tips trace her spine. Cassandra whirled around, her heart hammering in her chest. No one was _behind_ her. The whispers of laughter didn't leave her ears. Voices swirled around her. Her heart raced in her chest when her gaze landed on a tall woman standing in the distance of the yard. Her dress falling down her body and out behind her. The moonlight giving her a silver silhouette. The bright silver somehow darkened the shadows on the front of her body. The moonlight seemed to reveal where she had been hiding.

The shadows and lighting made her seem predatorial. A dark smile curled her red lips. Her eyes giving a soft eerie glow. The faery waved at her. _Hello, Cassandra._ The heavy stone rested in her gut. She jumped at the feel of hands on her shoulders. Cassandra snapped around in time to see Varian take a few steps back. His eyes were empty of emotions before he handed her a black sword and stepped to the side.

Ruddigar was already in the center of the stone path. He was leaning on a black sword. It looked like a copy of the one she has. Cassandra pushed herself off the wall, glancing behind herself. The faery was gone. Unease trudged through her. It like faery was still watching her. 


	8. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I mixed up the chapters!! They were out of order on my phone.
> 
> Here is the correct chapter 8!! I upload 9 in a little bit.

Cassandra rolled over in her bed, her body screaming in protest. Her body hurt just _moving._ Her legs and arms were sore. She wanted to remain in bed for the next few _weeks._ Would she even be able to do her duties today? Would she be able to walk? Cassandra stayed up late sparring with Varian and Ruddigar. She exhaled softly, a soft groan slipping free at the slightest movement. She had gone to bed a few hours before the sun decided to grace the sky.

Varian's version of swordplay was different than what she had been expecting. Cassandra had to be able to react _quicker._ Be faster. Sense the energy in the air. See the slightest changes in the scenery. If she didn't know better, she'd say Varian was trying to kill her.

Fae used their powers while attacking. That had made sense when Varian pointed it out; then he had proceeded to tell her that a few Fae believed humans were stupid to notice. She despised it when Ruddigar confirmed it, repeating Varian's words.

Varian had phrased it better. Cassandra liked it being a talent better than being ignorant of the dangers of magic.

A frown twisted her mouth. The noirette moved her hand beneath her pillow, brushing her fingertips against the iron dagger. She could feel herself relaxing at the ruff texture of the weapon's handle. Cassandra exhaled through her nose, relieved that it remained there. Her arm protested against the action. She opened one eye, scrunching her face at the pain with a groan. She grumbled under her breath before she forced herself to roll onto her back. Her eyes widened at the sight of violet, transparent narrowed spears floating above her. The last of the mist taking its place in the shape.

Curses escaped her when they began to fall. Adrenalin rushed through her while vaulting herself from the bed. Her legs tangled in the blankets as she fell to the ground with a thump. Cassandra hissed at the pain arching through her muscles. She grit her teeth as she looked at her bed. A series of blades were sticking from the material.

A scowl curled her lips as she glowered at the weapons, her heart racing from the rush of excitement. Were those made from magic?! How the _hell_ did she not _feel_ it? Her hand went to her neck, expecting to feel the crystal. Her heart skipped a beat when her fingers brushed against her skin. It wasn't there. _Where_ was it?! Cassandra's mind quickly backtracking to where she had last placed the necklace. She had taken it off, set it on top of the clothes Varian had given her. 

Cassandra turned her head towards the chair that _should've_ been by her bed. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that the chair and it's contents were absent. What? How? What creature was in her room? Cassandra began to remove the blanket from her legs, brows furrowing when it seemed to tighten. Gentle laughter drifted around her, everywhere and nowhere.

"Foolish human." Cassandra's gaze went about her dark room, searching the dark corners the moon's light failed to light up. Wasn't it supposed to be day by _now??_ How was it still dark? "You shouldn't have taken the necklace off." Her gaze snapped towards the corner by her bedroom door when the voice pipped up. The violet faery was sitting on a chair, Cassandra's white-silver clothes folded in her lap. Cassandra twitched when a blue light danced across her face. She blinked when the light vanished, she looked at the source. Her heart lurched at the sight of the blue quartz necklace held in the faery's fingers, the pendant dangling below her index finger. The crystal refracting light.

A bright smile curled the faery's lips, wiggling her fingers in 'hello'. Cassandra's mind turned to the iron dagger residing under her pillow, her gaze drifting towards it. She wouldn't be able to grab it. Her reflexes weren't quick enough. If all Fae were as quick as Varian; She wouldn't have a fraction of a chance to grab the weapon. Cassandra growled, feeling irritated. It was the only iron weapon she _had._

Cassandra glowered at the faery when she clicked her tongue disapprovingly. She blinked her gaze roving to the empty chair. Where had she gone? Snickering sounded behind her, startling her. Cassandra snapped her attention towards her bed to see the dark-haired woman was sitting on the edge, the weapons had moved to allow her a place to sit. The faery was leaning back on her palms. The purple weapons vanishing one by one. The blue necklace now resided around her neck. "I know what you are thinking little bug, and _no._ I won't let you." 

With those words, the blanket constricting her legs came to life. Cassandra cursed and attempted to free herself. A growl rumbled her chest when it trapping her arms and legs then yanked her away from the woman. Stars danced before her eyes when she was slammed into the wall on the opposite side. Cassandra groaned softly as she slipped to the ground, the blanket limp.

The shadow of something tall loomed over her. Her heart raced in her chest, her thoughts quickly turning to the faery coming to finish her off. Cassandra's gaze went to the tall figure. She blinked, staring at the wooden texture. It was her wardrobe! Relief flowed through her. She glanced at the faery to see she was examining her nails. Cassandra's eyes returned to the wardrobe. Did she have something iron coated?!

Cassandra growled, kicking the blanket off and darting for the doors, flinging them open. Her heart lurched in her chest at the sight of a violet type spear pointing at her, having gone through the wood of the door. The Faery wasn't even _paying_ attention to her. Was she toying with Cassandra? The noirette resisted the urge to look back at the cackling woman. "It's been so _long_ since I've played with a human!"

Cassandra hated the glee in her voice and the sound of her hands clapping together excitedly. "Should I let you grab your _weapon?"_ The faery purred. Cassandra jumped when the woman's arm reached past her, a painted nail gliding down the center of a sword. Purple energy sparked across the surface, covering the weapon in a shimmering film. The weapon's color darkened when the purple sank into it.

Her heart skipped a beat as chills raced down her spine, feeling the faery's hair tickle her skin. The feeling yanked her out of her numbness. Cassandra reacted on instinct, grabbing the closest sword and whirled around. The faery hissed as the weapon sliced through her arm before sinking into the shoulder joint. 

The violet faery hissed, cursing in her natural tongue while taking steps back. Her gaze glued to the wound on her arm, the flesh rapidly mending together while she reached for the weapon. Cassandra's heart raced as she took advantage of the moment, darting away from her wardrobe. A startled yelp escaped her when her legs tangled in something. Chills raced across her flesh at the sound of the woman's voice echoing around her eerily. Cassandra snapped her attention towards the woman.

She was glowering at Cassandra through her lashes. Her dark eyes glowing, her hair and sleeves flowed around her. Large purple wings opened. "Foul human." The noirette swallowed when thick dark green vines emerged at the faery's feet. Cassandra shrieked when one of them stabbed the ground between her knees, destroying the floor. She scrambled to her feet, whirling around and darting for the door. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of more crawling up the door and walls. She watched as large purple flowers opened. Their centers glowing a soft purplish-blue.

"Little human thinks she has a way, little human wants to play?" Cassandra slowly turned around. The faery's ghostly song bouncing off the stone walls and wrapping around the warrioress like a snake. The faery's dark red lips twisted into a wide, deadly smile. Her fingernails had turned into long deadly claws. Cassandra didn't have time to react. The woman appeared in front of her, her claws ramming into her stomach. Laughter escaped the woman as she vanished from sight, the nails going through Cassandra's side and up her rib cage.

A cry of pain escaped the warrioress while she darted backward. She gasped when she fell over something thick. Cassandra flinched at the sound of a hiss, sounding like a leaky pipe. Her attention snapped towards the sound of something sinking into the ground beside her hip. Her eyes widening at the sight of black needle-like thin shafts by her leg. Her gaze darted to the green vine beside her, her gaze following it up to a dark purple flower facing her.

Its petals were waving as if a gentle water current pulled on them. More needle-like barbs regrowing in the center. Soft curses slipped from Cassandra as she scrambled to her feet, darting away from the plant. More barbs landed where she had been. She inhaled sharply at the feel of talons going down her back. The faery's laughter echoing around her, cooing a few words she didn't understand. The noirette grit her teeth as her gaze went to her bedroom door. Her head swam. Her clothes were wet from blood. Her heart dropping at the thick vines covering the door and going upward, slowly consuming any available space. Another purple flower rested on the end of the vine. How many vines were blocking her door? She _couldn't_ see it anymore.

Her world was spinning.

Cassandra grit her teeth, forcing herself to focus. Her eyes danced about her room. Vines coated the walls, inching onto the ceiling. Purple flowers ending the vines. She swallowed. The female faery humming, her melody falling and growing. Soft lyrics occasionally slipping through. Cassandra didn't like this.

There was nothing she could use to cover her ears. She didn't want to be spelled! "Try, try little mouse. This is now my house." Cassandra whirled around at the whisper. She didn't have time to react when the faery's hand made contact with her face. Cassandra stumbled to the side, feeling herself lose her balance and crash into something, it collapsed under her weight.

Her cheeks stung at the feel of the sharp points tearing through. Warmth ran down her jaw and dripped on her shirt. Her side hurt. Her back screamed. How much blood was she losing? Black spots danced about her vision. Her body screamed in protest. It hurt to breathe. She ignored the faery's laughter, struggling to push herself up. Cassandra looked up, a hiss seeping around her. "Farewell little thief." The faery appeared before her, eyes dark. They glowed an unnatural violet. Her smile wide and maniacal. Her teeth sharp.

The smile turned smug. Joy brightened her eyes as thick green vines broke through the stone of the ceiling. Cassandra flinched at them falling around her. Her vision swimming while large buds emerged from the ground and ceiling. They twined together. The twined plants melting into one. Smaller flowers crawled along the walls, many of them purple. They bloomed along the vine as if they wanted to watch. Cassandra's heart stuttered as the motion of the large flower drew her attention. The fully opened flower nearly taking the entire ceiling. The large petals waved back in a gentle action.

Cassandra grit her teeth, her body burned as she attempted to get to her feet. Her world tittered, struggling. Her heart lurched at the feel of a sharp pain penetrating her left thigh. She dropped her attention towards the pain to see a shaft sticking out of her leg. The flower released a deep hiss as her legs buckled out from beneath her. Stars danced about her when her head hit the floor.

Blood pounded in her ears. Her head hurt. Cassandra breathed in deeply and let it out. Her lungs screamed. She was breathing but it hurt, nothing was coming. Alarm raced through her at the lack of feeling in her limbs. Her heart hammered in her chest as the yellow center of the large flower opened, shaping into sharp teeth. So this was how she was going to die? Eaten by a flower. She closed her eyes when the flower loomed over her, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Sounds going muffled.

A pained shriek from the flower split the air, ringing in her ears. Cassandra blinked when she saw a black stone above her. Purple petals hugging the edges before peeling away. She watched as the glossy black stone slowly retreated. The flower hissed unnaturally. A spiked rock forcing it upward before being trapped against the ceiling. The narrow tip entered near the base of the bud. The flower writhed with pained shrieks. The smaller flowers shrieked, tearing away from the walls and constricted around the black stone as if to break it.

A few headed for her only to have the black-blue stones pin the. to the walls and ceiling. The female faery snarled, shouting in her native tongue. Cassandra flinched when a dark shadow raced past her. Her vision was darkening, she fought to stay conscious. Stone grinding against stone hummed in her ears.

Darkness claimed her sight. Her body feeling heavy. Angered words escaped the faery, blurred by her fading conscious mind. A snarling voice responded in the same language. It was muffled, sounding familiar. Male. Varian? It sounded like Varian. Was it Varian? The irritated voices arguing with each other. Was it arguing?

Whispers swirled around her. Coming close and going away. Curious. These voices were curious. She felt little hands lightly poking her, whispering indecipherable. Something seemed to grab her mind and pull it down into the abyss of sleep.


	9. Vials

Cassandra's mind felt heavy, her body floating around her as if she was in an unfelt sea. It was peaceful. She could relax here forever, no worries, no fae, no challenges, no responsibilities, no disappointments, no pain. A soft breath left her while chills crawled along her skin. A light touch of coolness danced across her flesh. Gentle pressure at certain points of her body.

A soft voice flowed around her. It was unintelligible. Musical. Beautiful and enchanting. It was soothing like honey. Cassandra couldn't place why the voice made her heart race. She listened to it, unaware of the world returning to her. Pricks of pain alerted her to their presence, slowly increasing and spreading. Various parts of her lite with white-hot, the length tearing through her as if to open new wounds.

Her mind spun in circles as she sat up, instantly reacting to the pain. A sharp gasp escaped her. Bright lights seared into her vision, vibrating into the back of her skull. It threatening to drag her under. Cassandra's chest hurt as she struggled to breathe in. Her mind struggled to comprehend what had happened, processing the pain.

Memories filtered through her mind: the sparring, the comfort of the bed, her aching body, and flowers. She furrowed her brows as flashes of violet consumed the colors of her mind. The faery? Cassandra hissed as she prepared in. Her head flashing white lights in tune to her heart. Tears burned the corners of her eyes. She breathed in deeply, flinching at the burst of pain. All air _rapidly_ escaped her lungs.

It hurt to breathe. Why? What had happened? Tears burned the corners of her eyes as she cautiously breathed in, blowing out when the pain threatened. She didn't notice a few stray tears leaking down her cheeks.

The room's light was too bright. She closed her eyes. Voices were too loud. The sounds were too loud. Cassandra cringed at the sound of curtains closing. She started at the feel of a cool glass press against her lips.

Her eyes flew open quickly catching sight of a glass tube. Blue-green liquid sparkled when it sloshed around. A gentle voice instructed her to drink. Her hand flew to the person's wrist when they tilted the glass. The person was stronger than her. The cooling salve flowed over her tongue. The pain in her body lessened when the last of the fluid dripped down her throat.

Cassandra licked her lips, gathering the stray drops. Her gaze dropped to the retreating glass and followed the slender arm to Varian. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him handing the empty vial to Ruddigar. He then grabbed a white washcloth and turned towards a large bowl filled with water. It rested on the table beside him. The fluid inside the pristine bowl was maroon, leaning towards a darker red. Her stomach turned at the swirling fluid. She watched Ruddigar dip a clear stone within; all the impurities being sucked into it till the water was clean. The stone was now red. The humanoid raccoon then waved his hand, the stone vanishing from sight.

The cloth was dipped into the bowl of water. Varian ringed out the excess before looking at her. "How do you feel?" He hummed while he ran the soft material across her forehead. She blinked a couple of times, feeling the sting of tears in the corner of her eyes. Unbidden, they streaked down her cheeks.

Reacting quickly, she attempted to stop the flow. She wiped away the salty liquid. She was supposed to be _strong._ A soldier her father could be proud of. She shouldn't cry. _Couldn't_ cry. Not in front of others. Her father never cried in front of _others._

Cassandra jumped when someone grabbed her fists. She snapped her attention towards the source, her eyes locking with Varian's concerned blues. He let go of one hand and wiped away her tears. "It's ok to cry," Varian murmured, his thumb running across her cheek as more tears blinded her. Why was he doing this? Why comfort her? Why tend to her? What price was he going to ask for this? She flinched at the feel of his forehead against hers.

Her muddled thoughts silenced at the sound of a soft melody drifting around her; tugging on her hair and clothes. She could feel the creaminess of the music as it seemingly brushed against her skin. Were all fae voices this tangible? Varian's voice rose and fell in a soft lullaby. Was this something Quirin would do for him?

Cassandra breathed in and slowly exhaled, listening to the gentle sound. The scents of sandalwood and pine filled her senses, adding to the song's personality. She loved this scent. It was _comforting._ Her mind slowly turning as her body relaxed. It was easy to breathe. Cassandra could stay like this forever.

The thought caused her to freeze. A blush darkened her cheeks. Her attention locking onto Varian. Her eyes widened before giving him a hard push. Her hands grasped the blankets as she pulled them up to her chin, hoping to soothe her excited heart.

Her cheeks burned while soft snickers escaped him. His smile exposing his white teeth. His black hair had been pulled back into a ponytail. Cassandra's heart skipped a beat while her breath caught. She could feel her blush darken. Varian's gaze locked with hers. Cassandra failed to notice the sudden stiffness in his posture and the tightness of his smile.

Snickers drew her gaze away from the changeling. Ruddigar was standing at the edge of her bed, close to Varian. He held a tray supporting different colored vials. She recognized a few and others she hadn't seen before. A wide grin had curled his lips, exposing a few sharp teeth. His smile widened when his gaze locked with hers. He wiggled his brows teasingly before promptly being silenced with an unfamiliar word. 

Cassandra's gaze drifted towards the alchemist. A scowl twisted his mouth, his eyes narrow in a glare. Ruddigar returned his glower, his large ears falling flat against his skull, returning his threat. His lips were pulled in a tight line, making his disapproval obvious. Varian didn't scare him.

The raccoon spoke in the silvery language. Cassandra rolled her eyes and looked away from the two. Her gaze danced about her room. There black spikes everywhere, broken stone littering around the black crystal bases. There were holes where the plants had broken through. How many floors had they gone through? Dead plants were pinned by the spikes, their withered stems limp and resting against the edges of the entrances they created. The crystals went up in the ceiling and the walls. Dead petals were scattered around. Black matte-like things poked out of the walls and floor.

An irritated growl startled her.

Returning her attention towards the source, Varian was scowling at Ruddigar. His hands were on the bed as if prepared to push himself free. His fingernails black and long. Like the faery's. A soft snarl escaped the changeling.

Unease flowed through her. Where was her dagger? Was it still under her pillow? She reached back, keeping an eye on the changeling. Cassandra didn't like the slight changes in his appearance. It was _unnerving._ His pupils tight oblongs. His teeth sharp fangs. The noirette didn't like the harsh reminder that Varian wasn't human.

Her palm wrapped around the handle of the blade, relief rushing through her. She still had it. "Varian!" Ruddigar finally snapped, a sharp warning eclipsing his voice. Cassandra flinched when the alchemist suddenly rose to his feet, the chair clattering behind him. Varian snapped a few words at Ruddigar, his appearance human. A scowl twisted his mouth.

A sharp snarl escaped the noiret while he spun on his heel, storming out of the room. A soft 'harumph' escaped the raccoon, muttering under his breath while scooting into Varian's place. Irritated murmur's escaped him. "I apologize for the stand-off." Ruddigar flashed her a bright smile while setting down the tray of vials on her nightstand.

If Varian could change his appearance, was it his true form now? Or was it an illusion? She knew fae could manipulate what eyes could see. Cassandra blinked at the sound of clinking glass. She watched as Ruddigar grabbed a cup beside her bed, two vials held in one hand. A couple of drops from each vial was mixed into the liquid. "More pain killer." The raccoon explained before handing her the drink.

Cassandra accepted the cup, hesitantly lifting it to her lips. She watched Ruddigar hold his hand above her wrapped arm. His dark eyes glowing a bright green. Cassandra gasped when the bandages undid themselves, hissing at the feel of some flesh peeling. Ruddigar flinched, a soft apology escaped him before he gently pushed the cup towards her lips and instructing her to finish it.

He then grabbed a vial and released a few drops onto the wound.


	10. Cursed

Cassandra rubbed her arm, feeling the bandages beneath her palm. It felt strange. She's never been covered in bandages before. It was an odd feeling. She felt like one of those fables of 'mummies'. Cassandra exhaled then lifted her gaze. Her landing where Ruddigar had once stood.

He had left after changing out the bandages. It was strange to see the places where she had been injured and not feel the pain for it. Her hand went up to her neck, feeling scabs where she had been hit by darts. Well, that's what Ruddigar had called them. He said she was lucky Varian came when he did. The poison within the darts would've been impossible to extract later.

Thoughts twisted and turned. We're those plants from the fae realm? Cassandra's eyes drifted over to the maids cleaning up the dead plant matter. Soldiers picking up broken stones while others examined the holes. A few men stood on ladders, pulling out black things that were embedded into the walls. They looked to be as thin as yarn needles, maybe a bit thicker. Were those the darts?

Why were they cleaning her room now? Stone grinding against stone filled the air, everyone pausing in their task and distracting her from her train of thought. Soft murmurs were drowned out, the motion catching her attention. Cassandra watched the large pillar-like crystals as they began to retreat from the places they've stabbed. The holes made by the stones followed the tapering points till there was no evidence of damage. _Only_ the holes made by the crystals. The holes from the plants remained.

Cassandra had asked the were-raccoon, raccoon shifter? _Ruddigar_ about Varian's powers when he was mixing potions. He didn't have much of an answer. An expression had crossed his face the few moments he had been thinking. It had been unreadable. Ruddigar then stated that he was still figuring out some aspects of Varian's gifts. Then he said something in a soft voice that was made her uncomfortable.

The fae knew more than anyone else. They knew how he received the Moon's gift.

Cassandra hadn't liked that answer. _Didn't_ like it. She _despised_ it. She didn't like how it made perfect sense either. The fae knew about magic, _more_ than _anyone._ She exhaled sharply. The noirette didn't like the fae. She carefully pushed the blankets back, not wanting to aggravate her wounds. She needed to go for a walk. Clear her mind.

She kept an eye on the servants and soldiers in her room. She didn't want to be taken to the doctor's room. Cassandra was surprised she hadn't been taken to the doctor's office as soon as it happened. Could she not have been moved at the time? How long were the people cleaning her room? What had they been? Why didn't they wait till she was conscious?

Cassandra pursed her lips before exhaling. She was fine. The noirette didn't want to be under the Doctor's eye. At least her father wasn't here. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet touched the cold ground. She flinched, expecting to feel pain crawling upward from the touch. Her heart hiccupped. Nothing. There was no pain. Her gaze drifted to a couple of vials filled with pale purple liquid. Ruddiggar had said it was pain killer. One drop was enough to temporarily end her pain.

A smile curled her lips as she rolled her arms, feeling the tight bandages. Cassandra exhaled as she reached for the cloak on the chair beside her bed. She lifted her head towards the door when it swung open, buttoning up the cloak. She pursed her lips at the sight of the doctor standing in the doorway, her father stood behind the medium built male.

A soft sigh slipped from her when the graying man darted to her side. His instructions quickly flying over her head. Begrudgingly she obeyed as her father shoed out the servants. She allowed the doctor to do a check-up. She could feel his confused gaze as he looked at the bandages covering her body. His fingers picking at the bandages on her arms as if to make sure they were tight enough. Soft mumblings escaped him. He looked up at her, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Who doctored you?"

"Ruddigar and Varian." Her father and Doctor flashed her a confused expression. "Yes, Ruddigar." She huffed and folded her arms. "He can take human form now, for the most part." Her thoughts drifting to his large ears, his ringed tail, and his fangs. Hadn't they walk past him? Or was he no longer traversing in his humanoid form? Was it possible they didn't see him? Did Ruddigar have his own set of powers? Did he go in the opposite direction from them? Cassandra sighed, letting the doctor finish his check-up and notes.

"What did Varian use?" The man asked as his feathered pen scratched across the surface of his paper. Cassandra shrugged, itching for them to leave. She wanted to go find Varian. What made him leave in a hurry? Why had he gotten into a fight with Ruddigar? Did his appearance change when he felt threatened? Why didn't it change when he encountered the faery woman in his lab? So many questions rushed around her mind that she didn't hear the doctor asking her more of his questions.

"Cassandra!" She jumped at the sound of her father's voice, yanking her out of her thoughts. She snapped her attention towards him when his hands rested on her shoulders. Concern colored his eyes as he searched her gaze. "Are you ok?" the noirette nodded. The doctor once more asking his questions.

Cassandra sighed. How was she supposed to know what Varian mixed in his solutions? She was no alchemy expert. She had forgotten most of the recipes since he disappeared. She knew the meanings of a few colors but not his new ones. She wouldn't be surprised if he had refined it during the time he was missing. "You'll have to ask him. I don't know his recipes anymore." The doctor pursed his lips, seemingly glowering at her before exhaling sharply. He mumbled under his breath while turning on his heel and walking out. She gasped when she was suddenly pulled into a hug.

A small smile curled her lips, understanding her father's worry. She was his only child. "I'm alright Dad." She patted his shoulder. "I'm ok. See?" She gently pushed him away and did a few arm stretches, proving her point. He eyed her warily before releasing a soft sigh. A gentle smile curled his lips. He carefully patted her on the head. A gentle knock filled the room as her father looked her over. Cassandra peered around her father as he rose to his feet.

Her thoughts zipped through her mind as to who would be at the door. Rapunzel being the first one to pop into her mind. She hadn't seen the princess. Unless she came while Cassandra had been unconscious? It was a possibility. Had Eugene visited her? Male voices pulled her out of her thoughts. Her gaze quickly landed on her father's form. She didn't see who he was conversing with until he stepped out of the way.

Quirin stepped into the room. The retired soldier gave a slight nod before stepping out the door. "Hello, Cassandra." The old farmer greeted. "How are you feeling?" He pulled a chair up beside her bed.

"I've seen better days." She responded, her thoughts turning to all the bandages that covered her body then the attack. She couldn't remember much and that troubled her. The most she remembered was plants and the crystals. "Is it normal to not remember a faery's attack?"

"It depends on the attack and the circumstances you were put in." Quirin looked around her room, taking in the plant matter that was left and the small holes in the wall and floors. "It is normal for your circumstance. She was trying to kill you and almost succeed. You were lucky when he stepped in, but that makes it all the more dangerous." Cassandra stared at him as Quirin turned and looked at her. His expression blank. She could feel his eyes take her in. She assumed it was because of the bandages that were peaking through her clothing.

A sigh passed her lips. "I'm going to assume that's a bad thing." Was it Varian that had stepped in to help her? He was the only one she knew of that could manipulate the crystals. Why would he help her? Teaching her how to fight, he considered that payback. Did Ruddigar have a connection to the stones? Was it possible? The questions whirled around in her mind, not hearing Quirin speak. She looked up at the man at the sound of his voice.

A light frown curled his lips as he studied her. Cassandra blinked, feeling a little self-conscious. "Do I have something on me?" She asked after a few moments of staring. He shook his head before running his fingers through his hair. She could see the stress as her shoulders sagged. He slowly shook his head. She could feel a nervous laugh bubbling up in her throat. Did she do something wrong?

"She's cursed you." Cassandra swallowed thickly at his words. She stared at him, her thoughts racing through her mind, going from memory to the next before plunging into the darkness where most of the battle resided. The faery cursed her. How? What did she use? A strange melody was faint. She couldn't grasp it. She shook her head, feeling like it was nothing more than cobwebs.

Unease pulsed through her, the melody flowing towards her than retreating. She looked at Quirin. He wasn't looking at her anymore. He was now looking at the freshest plant matter on the ground as if he could find an answer. The eerie melody was getting louder, growing with each pulse. Swirling around her. Hurting her head. Was she the only one who could hear it? Chills raced down her spine at the feel of a ghostly fingernail running across her shoulders. Soft 'la la's moved around her like swirling smoke.

Fog poured into the room at the thought, bubbling from the holes in her floor and pouring from the ones on the ceilings and walls. She stared at it as it swirled across the floor, blanketing the ground. Where had this come from? Cassandra watched it swirl around her ankles. It didn't feel cold. It didn't respond to her moving her leg. The sinking feeling settling in her stomach of 'not yet'. She didn't like this feeling. She didn't like how she was going to see her impending doom. Was this part of the faery's curse?

Cassandra looked up when movement caught her attention. She looked up to see her walls melting away like a lit candle. A dark forest stood behind it. The melody was all around her now, small voices retreating to the background. A female voice taking the center of the song as if it was leading the melody. Words drifted through the song, barely noticeable. A spell? She couldn't make out the words. A voice called her name, light laughter following.

Her heartbeat faintly in her ears as her gaze landed on a dark shadow standing across her. It was a silhouette of a woman with wings. The faery? The hair on the back of her neck stood as the shadow was blown away like dust in the wind. A large shadow of a wolf stood behind it. Her heart raced, fear paralyzing her. Why? What was this creature? Her heart skipped a beat when the beast turned and looked at her, glowing red eyes locked with hers. Mist seemed to fall from them disappearing when it got too far.

Its red ears flicked towards her. It's tail swinging back and forth. A faint growl bounced off the trees in an echo. A sharp scream escaped her when she felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her out of the scene. She jerked back, away from the source. Her gaze quickly finding Quirin's. "What did you just see?!"


	11. Forest

A soft sigh escaped her, leaning back against the backrest of the chair she was seated on. Her gaze wandering around the bedroom she was in. Quirin had brought her to his room, saying it was no longer safe for her to reside alone. A soldier stood by the door, staring at a wreath hanging on it. She silently agreed with the guard. It was a bit strange. She wasn't used to seeing wreaths made of barbs and dried herbs. There were more dried plants hung on the walls. A few iron trinkets here and there.  
  
Cassandra's gaze drifted around the room. It was _large._ She remembered him being uncomfortable with it but graciously accepting it. A bed sat on one side of the wall; close to her left. The bed well made. A bedroom bench chest rested at the foot of the bed. She knew it held Quirin's research, books, papers, pens, dried plants, and a few items she didn't recognize. She had managed to see these things when he was looking through it, grabbing a couple of field journals. A large desk sat some feet away from the bed, against the wall. A candelabra rested on the surface, all the candles out except for one or two that Quirin had with him.  
  
Cassandra's gaze then drifted over to the hammock diagonal from Quirin's bed. Hanging between the two walls, a transparent type rope holding them to the walls. Alchemy? The cloth was blue. The rope brown. A dark green blanket was folded neatly inside, a square pillow resting on top. A tall wardrobe was placed beside the hammock. It was far enough away that it wasn't in the way. She stared at it, tuning out the sound of turning pages. Questions drifting through her mind.  
  
Did Varian still share a room with his Father? Did Rapunzel give him another room? Did he sleep in his lab? The door was always locked at night with a few spells that seemed to ward people away. Was it possible he slept outside? There were a few times where she had found him asleep in the branches of trees. She didn't like the way Ruddigar would watch her.  
  
A sigh escaped Quirin, drawing her attention towards him. The farmer was sitting before her, a deep frown curling his lips as he put his book down and massaged the bridge of his nose, mumbling to himself. He was trying to figure out what her curse was.  
  
He's told her it was no longer safe for her to sleep in her own bedroom. She's already experienced more than one fae encounter. He had forced her to recall her previous encounters, even ones she thought weren't encounters. Turns out she's been encountering them ever since Varian returned. She wanted a break from them.  
  
Just _what_ exactly came with the alchemist? How many? What were they? How did she protect herself against them? Quirin had told her that the talismans were temporary and never truly lasted long against the fae. They always had to be renewed by a witch or fae. Neither could be trusted. It would be better to make them yourself, the issue was: you'd have to know some things about magic, find where the magic plants grew, how to cook it, etc. _All_ were risky. To find the plants, you either went to a witch's garden or the border of the fae realm.  
  
Apparently, there were cousins to the magic plants in this world. The magic was diluted from breeding with the other plants. The magic wasn't as strong and could be used on the weaker beings. How did she know what was weak or powerful? Was the violet faery considered weak or strong in the Otherworld? Cassandra's head hurt from all the information, either that or the pain killer was beginning to wear off. She dropped her attention to the two corked vials in her hands. Ruddigar's instructions going through her mind. Two drops.  
  
The violet fluid swirling when she twisted the vials in her palms. Did Quirin have water? Cassandra jumped when Quirin closed his book with a sigh. She lifted her attention to see him place it in his lap. He pressed his fingers together and studied her. "Do you have your blue quartz?"  
  
Cassandra blinked, her thoughts feeling muddled. Had the faery taken her necklace? Her clothes too? She flinched and attempted to retain her balance. The subtle throbbing in her body getting triggered by the motion. The medicine was wearing off. "I believe the faery took them." She murmured softly. She flinched when one of the vials was taken from her. She looked up to see Quirin uncork it and dropped a couple of the purple liquid in a glass he held. Where had that come from?  
  
The glass was held towards her. She blinked, staring at it then accepting it. Cassandra allowed him to take the other vial as she lifted the glass to her lips. The cooling liquid flowing past her lips and down her throat. The throbbing pain lessening as the glass emptied. Cassandra blinked when the creaking of a door filled the silence.  
  
The noirette looked up to see the old farmer had opened the wardrobe. He reached up, his hand disappearing into the darkness of the top shelf. Quirin pulled out a wooden case holding different vials filled with varying colored liquids. A few of those vials were empty and some slots vacant. The old farmer slid the ones in his hand into empty holes. Quirin then walked across the room and set the wooden case down on the desk.  
  
"You will stay here with me until we can rid of that Faery and your curse." Cassandra stiffened at his words. She watched him with a soft scowl as he approached the wall farthest away from him. He pulled a wooden folding screen away from the wall, setting it up so the room was dividing diagonally. It split off the bed and hammock. "Your Father has approved of this. I'll be your guardian until then."  
  
"Are you going to follow me everywhere then?" Cassandra quipped sharply, glowering at the man. Soft chuckles escaped him.  
  
"No." He walked around the folding screen. "For now, you are going to get rest then we'll go out and gather a few things to ward off the woman."  
  
"And the thing that haunts me?"  
  
"We need to know what it is to get the proper ward. If we use the one that wards off all fae, you make it so Varian can't approach you." Cassandra pursed her lips. She didn't like the sound of that. A soft sigh slipped from her, feeling Quirin watch her as if to see how she would react to his words. "I'll be here to make sure nothing harms you." As soon as those words left him; Cassandra could feel exhaustion sink heavily into her mind, her limbs weighing heavily. Energy draining from her like a bottle turned upside down. The noirette nodded sleepily and made her way to the bed. She was grateful that it wasn't too far away from the chair.  
  
She could feel herself sink into the material. Cassandra's mind falling under the call of sleep. It was dark. It was everywhere. Almost suffocating. She couldn't see. She could feel pressure on her chest, making it hard to breathe. A damp cold settled on her shoulders and fell down her arms like a cape. Gooseflesh raced along her arms as she wrapped them around herself. She could feel the cool mist pooling at her ankles. Soft words drifted around her, feeling the pressure on her shoulders before the voice faded from her ears, the coolness on her shoulders and pressure vanishing with.  
  
Cassandra glanced over her shoulder, attempting to see who it had been. She pursed her lips. It was no different. She wasn't sure what to make of this place so far. She jumped at the feel of hot breath blowing across the side of her face, drawing her attention towards the source in front of her. Backing away when more heat came for her.  
  
A soft growl vibrating the air around her. She blinked and her eyes locked with pools of red. Mist seemingly fell from the eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. White fangs shimmering when dark lips pulled back. Its muzzle was white. She stumbled backward, releasing a startled yelp when she fell. How was it that she could see this beast? The place was shrouded with darkness. _H_ _ow_ could see it??  
  
A sharp snarl escaped the beast as it opened its mouth, rows of sharp teeth glistening. Saliva dripped from its fangs, its long tongue fiery red. A sharp scream escaped her when it lunged forward. Cassandra's body froze, her voice refusing to cooperate. The points of the teeth coming close to her face before it all vanished like smoke in the wind. Cassandra jolted up with a start. Her heart hammering in her chest.  
  
The room was cold. _S_ _he_ was cold. Why was she cold? She looked around the room, her gaze quickly being snared by the white thickness on the ground. Her heart hiccupped as she clutched the blanket. Her mind spun, wondering if she was still dreaming. Or imagining it. Cassandra swallowed. Her gaze drifting along the ground. The ground was covered. Her breath hitched when her gaze landed on Quirin. His arms folded. He was staring at the fog, muttering softly to himself.  
  
Cassandra stared at the old farmer. Could he see it? She wasn't imagining it? "Can you see it?" Quirin instantly snapped his attention towards her at the sound of her voice.  
  
"It's searching for you." The mist swirled around his feet as he approached something covered by the fog. He reached down and searched through it before finding an item. He straightened to his full height, he was holding something tied by a string. She watched him as approached one of the lit candles, placing one end in the open flame. Cassandra blinked at the smoke that rose from the herbs.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Cleaning the negative energy. The creature has ill will towards you." She watched him as he walked around the room. The mist seemed to be reluctantly clearing. He had to go over the same place a couple of times to get it to go away. He placed down the burning plant in the center of the room. He placed a few black stones in a pattern beside it. Cassandra didn't understand how this would banish the dark energy of her hunter. "Did you happen to see what was hunting you?" Cassandra blinked as she looked up at him. She furrowed her brows as her thoughts twisted over to what she had dreamt of.  
  
Snippets of red then flashes of sharp white teeth. A knot formed in her throat as she looked down. Her heart racing at the memory. She took a deep breath and pushed it aside. No. Nothing was here to hurt her. It was just a dream. "Red and white." She said with surety and looked up at the old farmer. Her confidence dropping a notch from the way he whipped around and looked at her.  
  
Worry darkened his eyes. "Come with me." He motioned for her to follow him. Cassandra blinked before pushing herself out of the bed. She didn't have time to put her shoes on as Quirin disappeared out the door. Soft curses escaped her as she snatched her shoes and darted out the door, grateful that she was wearing socks. She looked down the hallway, spying Quirin. She hurried after him, staying close to him as he searched for something. Or was it someone?  
  
Cassandra was curious about what he was looking for. He walked past little shops that held things that looked that could be used against the fae. He was looking in specific places. Why? Cassandra searched her mind to see if she knew anything. He was mostly looking in the gardens of the castle; looking up trees, moving further out of the city. Was he looking for Varian? "Is he in his lab?"  
  
"Usually yes." Was the only words she had gotten from the man. He was looking for Varian. Quirin turned down a path, leading towards old Corona. Cassandra sighed as she looked at those on carriages and horses. Why wasn't Quirin using transport? She blinked when he suddenly veered off the path. Soft curses escaped him as he suddenly took steps back, avoiding branches that were arching downward in a wide oval shape. The base covered in different kinds of fanciful scented flowers. "Careful of the different doors here." Quirin grabbed her wrist and then began to guide her through the vegetiation.  
  
She didn't remember this part of the forest. It was strange. She glanced behind herself, her heart skipping a beat when her eyes failed to find the path they had just left. "What is this place?"  
  
"It's a forest that is filled with Fae doors. Those without any knowledge fail to see it." Cassandra turned her attention towards the old farmer in front of her as he carefully pulled her around a large ring of purple toadstools. Faint music coming from within. "This forest is leaking from the Otherworld, there are too many doors that one could accidentally walk into."  
  
"How is it that it _isn't_ seen even _though_ it's here?" She looked at the different trees. Her skin crawled, feeling like a few were watching her. The branches appearing to be hands. Her gaze landed on a tree that looked like a willow without leaves. Drops of red were sticking to these branches. The beads looked to be as red as rubies, perhaps darker. She exhaled sharply, tearing her gaze away from the tree. It was making her uneasy while at the same time she wanted to approach it and examine the red looking gemstones.  
  
If this was really leaking from the Otherworld; then it was safe to assume nothing here was without some sort of risk. "Glamour. You can perceive it and look at it but you forget seeing it the moment you look away." Cassandra returned her attention toward Quirin when he went still. His head-turning as he looked around himself. A light frown curled his lips. Carefully he began to move forward. Cassandra stiffened at the brief whispers. She craned her neck, peering over Quirin's shoulders as he stopped to stare at a plant, taking note of the creases in it.  
  
Her heart lurched at the sight of a large wolf standing in front of them. Her gaze flicked to Quirin to see he was looking at the large creature. He was moving forward slowly, tracking. Her gaze snapped back towards the large wolf when it snorted. Her heart skipping a beat as she took a few steps back. She stiffened when it snapped its attention towards her. Pointed red ears flicked towards her. Red fathomless eyes returned her stare. A soft growl escaped it as it pulled its lips back to reveal white fangs.  
  
Cassandra's heart raced. A distant voice called her name. She didn't acknowledge it. Her gaze focused on the approaching beast in front of her. She stumbled backward. The darkness was beginning to press in on her, the edges of her vision darkened. Soft voices and laughter pressed up against her. Taunting her with their laughter. Picking at the fear coursing through her body. She inhaled sharply when she fell on her rump. Her head was spinning. She jumped when Quirin walked through the beast. Her eyes glued to him, struggling to comprehend how he could ignore the creature.  
  
It was standing behind him! Staring at him. The wolf opened it's muzzle before lurching forward, it's sharp teeth snapping close on the head of the old farmer. Her voice caught in her throat when she called his name. She felt the world slip out beneath her as the pressing darkness pounced her.  
  
A voice called her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. I'm sorry if it feels a bit choppy. I'm not satisfied with the way it was written and I didn't want to waste any more time hacking at it. I might return and fix it.


	12. Crystal

Soft music drifted around her. It was muffled. A voice called her name. It was sharper than the music. Her mind floating. _She_ felt like she was floating. What had happened? Her mind felt heavy while she attempted to turn towards the memory, feeling like gel settling in it's bowl. She let her mind rest, feeling the world return to her. The ground firm beneath her. The grass brushing against the hairs on her arms and legs.

She could smell the water in the air as she breathed in, filling her lungs with the mist. She exhaled. It smelled like a forest. Heavily scented with flowers, mushrooms, cedar, pine, and others she didn't recognize. Cassandra was curious how some of the scents resided in these woods. They didn't have the climate for them.

"Cassandra." She opened her eyes, her gaze focusing on the canopy. A soft groan escaped her as she sat up, her hand on her head. "Cassandra. Are you ok?" She lifted her gaze to meet Quirin's. Her eyes widened while the memories flooded her mind. She had seen the wolf eat him. Her eyes dropped to the mist on the ground. It was subtle. Barely noticeable.

"I saw the wolf." Her voice sounded raspy. She didn't understand why. She grit her teeth and pushed herself up to her feet. Her world tittered around her. Quirin reaching out and balancing her. Asking for her to repeat her words. Soft curses slipped from him when she did. He shoved an iron throwing knife into her hands. It's wooden sheath biting into her palms. Cassandra gasped when he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards him, keeping her to his side as he made his way through the plants.

Quirin's steps were cautious and purposeful but trying to be quick. He avoided trees that stood close together and branches the would sweep the ground. He curved paths that were broken or incomplete. He even steered cleared of ruins. He wouldn't let her near _them._ Cassandra pursed her lips and looked at him before looking around herself. Why was he taking care to avoid these places?

Long grass reached up to her knees, wetting her pants. Spiders scurried out of the way at the vibrations of their feet. Glowing mushrooms peeked through the grass. There were even some that were on trees. "Are you sure we are not in the Fae realm?" She watched as a few flowers snapped their buds closed and leaned away from them. A few pointed towards them as if to attempt to lure them closer.

"This is an in-between place." His gaze bouncing along the plants that didn't look like they belonged. "The fae realm leaks into this forest. The creatures and plants here are weaker than they are in the Otherworld. It's great for Alchemists, witches, and others." He stopped and pointed out a creature. She observed as he spoke. "It's not as dangerous as the Fae realm but it isn't as safe as the world you know. The plants and creatures are still a danger. Your iron weapon will prevent them from approaching." Her heart skipped a beat as a deer looking creature jumped on what looked like a large rabbit. It's 'hooves' slamming into the creature and breaking it's spine.

Screams escaped the creature before the 'deer' lowered it's head and tore off the head of it's victim. Cassandra blinked when Quirin gently pulled on her arm, moving forward again. Her gaze snared by the vines at their feet, struggling to wrap around his boots as if it could be strangled. It broke easily when he pulled his foot upward.

Tilting her head, she listened to a soft sound going through the forest. She looked up. Searching for the source. It sounded familiar. She couldn't place her finger on it. She looked around as the voice grew louder. It sounded like Varian. He was talking. Talking in the silver language. A large tree came into sight.

Varian was on the lowest branch. His knees were hooked onto it so he could hang upside down. His back arched upward, reaching for the fruit behind him. Ruddigar was in his raccoon form. The lanky raccoon was sitting beside a basket below the Alchemist. His ringed tail curled around it while a purple apple like fruit glimmered in his slender hands. His long teeth snapping into the fruit and tearing the flesh.

"Varian." Quirin called for his son. Pausing, the changeling tilted his head. A few words slipped from him that had the old farmer chuckling. Irritated chatter escaped Ruddigar when Varian dropped the fruit he held. It all landing in the basket. Varian snickered, responding to the raccoon's ire. Varian then grabbed the branch he was on, expertly and fluidly maneuvering himself so he was looking at his father. His gaze on the ground before letting himself drop.

Ruddigar ignored him. His tail flicking like a squirrel as he took a bite out of his apple. Varian turned his attention towards his father, joy lighting them as he darted towards the old farmer. Soft chuckles escaped him when the alchemist wrapped his arms around him. Varian stiffened the moment his gaze landed on Cassandra. She greeted him as he pulled away from his father, his eyes darkened with caution. Had she done something? Varian then asked his father a question.

A soft sigh slipped from the old Farmer. "She is being hunted by a Cŵn Annwn." Varian's gaze instantly snapped towards his father, disbelief shadowing his features. A heavy sigh slipped from him when his father did nothing to counter the words. Soft mumblings slipped from the changing. He then turned towards Cassandra, his gaze dropping to the throwing knife in her grasp. He looked at her through his lashes.

Ruddigar's name filled the air, followed by a string of words. The raccoon groaned as he rose to his hindlegs, his form shifting and changing to his human shape. With a snap of his fingers, his fur changed into black clothing. His ringed tail whisked back and forth irritably as he turned towards Quirin. The old farmer was staring at him with interest. Ruddigar smiled and gently turned the man so they were walking in another direction.

Cassandra snapped her attention towards Varian. His arms were folded across his chest. His hair falling out of it's pony tail. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His expression stoic. Strands falling across his face. "What is it you are looking for?" Her heart hiccupped, his voice forcing her back to her situation.

"Protection against cwan annnon." Her voice going quiet when she tried pronouncing the name. Cassandra knew she was saying it wrong. She tried pronouncing it correctly, glowering at Varian when he laughed. She gave up and reworded her request. "I want protection from the creature that hunts me."

"And which gods' symbol are you searching to use?"

"Don't you already know?" She felt a little confused by his question. He had the same gods as she did, as _Corona._ Or did he still hold firm to his belief that there were none?

"My gods aren't the same as yours." His eyes glowed an icey blue as if to prove his point. The black color in his hair gave way to blue then to silvery white. Large colored stones rose from the ground on either side of them. It surprised her that he now had a set he believed in. How? Her thoughts drifted through her mind before she sighed.

He was gone for _far_ longer than many believed. A sigh slipped from her. "Mother of Life. The tree that holds the moon." Varian stared at her curiously before nodding.

"In return for creating this charm for you, I would like something." As he spoke, a few of the stones vanished into the ground and were replaced. Cassandra flinched. Quirin's warnings of Fae deals going through her mind. Varian was part of that warning. She hesitated, her thoughts twisting. What did he want from her? A gentle smile curled his lips when she voiced her thoughts. "One of your weapons." Her many weapons then flew through her mind. She had plenty to spare and she could always purchase another from Xavier.

Cassandra agreed. Unease instantly pulsed through her. His smile not helping her anxiety. It was too late to take it back. Varian hummed as he approached the black stones behind her, his right hand sliding against the smooth surface. All the stones were black. What was it about them that made them different? She stared at a couple of pillars. They appeared to be different shades of one color?

Chills creeped down her spine, a heavy gaze landing on her. She turned her attention towards Varian to see him press his palm against one of the black crystals. If he wasn't watching her; then who was? She looked around, her gaze going along the trees and the ground. Varian's crystals was shaped around them, almost like a 'u'. Cassandra turned to face the opening.

Stiffening when her gaze landed on a large wolf. A growl escaped the beast as it sat down. Her heart beat in her chest. Cassandra jumped when she felt something heavy settle on her collar bone. "It will leave you alone as long as you wear this charm." Cassandra flinched at the sound of Varian's voice in her ear.

"You can see it?"

"It's Fae." Shivors raced across her skin at the soft murmur of his voice. It sent her heart racing. She could feel his body from him standing behind her, messing with the clasp of the necklace. She struggled to pay attention to the wolf. Sure it was there, but it wasn't _threatening_ her. Her heart hiccupped when he dropped the chain. Her mind felt fuzzy as she exhaled.

Cassandra didn't notice the shadows swirling in front of her or taking Varian's shape. Cassandra stiffened when a soft hum sounded close to her. She snapped her attention towards the source. Her gaze locking with Varian's blues. He was _close!_ Too close! A furious blush colored her cheeks, her heart thumping in her chest. 

The noirette took steps back. She hadn't been expecting him to _appear_ in front of _her._ His eyes darkened, the corner of his mouth twitched. "So I hadn't imagined it." Cassandra furrowed her brows as the crystals sank into the ground. Varian exhaled before taking steps back like his discovery hadn't bothered him. Silvery words leaving him as he spun on his heel.

Ruddigar groaned, startling Cassandra. She snapped her head towards the source. Had they been there the whole time? She remembered Ruddigar leading the old farmer away. The humanoid raccoon snarled a few choice words before storming after the changeling.


	13. Price

Cassandra blinked, her mind turning; everything in her mind fuzzing except for Varian's words. They drifted around on repeat, attacking anything else that came to mind. Imagined _what?_ What had he meant? What was he talking about? She furrowed her brows together, tilting her head at the sound of a voice calling her name. She lifted her attention, her gaze getting snared by Quirin's concerned stare.  
  
He scrutinized her before releasing a sigh, motioning for her to follow him. Quirin pointed out plants as they moved forward, making sure she was paying attention. Cassandra huffed as she carefully stepped over a thorny plant that was an unusual off-green color. The spines of the plant pointing towards her as if eagerly waiting for her to accidentally brush against it. It relaxed the moment she was clear.  
  
This place made her uncomfortable. So many hidden dangers; a few Quirin had to point for her to avoid. This wasn't a place for her to ponder her thoughts. She would have to do it when she had reached the safety of her bedroom. Or Quirin's. Did he still want to keep an eye on her? "Cassandra, are you ok?" The noirette looked at the old farmer when he had spoken. She stopped a few steps in front of him, careful to avoid anything that could be harmful. The old farmer was observing her.  
  
"I'm fine." A quick response. Quirin regarded her carefully as if he was attempting to read further into her. He knew it was unlike her to be distracted. Was he aware that Varian had asked for payment? Cassandra wouldn't be surprised if he knew something had been requested. His gaze dropped to the necklace around her neck before looking at her. His gaze firm. She could see his question.  
  
"I see that he gave you a necklace." Cassandra stood straighter, her mind going over the request Varian wanted in return for the artifact. Quirin wanted to know what Varian had asked for in return. She didn't want to lie to him nor did she know how to word it to avoid suspicion. She chose not to answer. His eyes darkened, suspecting something had transpired. He knew fae didn't do services for free.   
  
Cassandra felt the air escape her lungs when he didn't push for an answer. "The price you will pay will not be what you thought it be. What is of value to you?" He asked as he turned around and stepped around a ring of mushrooms. Her heart lurched in her chest at his words. Varian had wanted a weapon from her. What weapon was of value? What weapon would she not be willing to lose? Her thoughts turned as she followed behind the farmer.  
  
No answer. She wasn't willing to part with many of her weapons. Her very first came to her mind but something told her that it wasn't going to be that one. Cassandra perked up at the sounds of chatter, clopping horses, and wagon wheels on roads. She pushed her thoughts to the side for later analysis. Had they reached the edge of the forest? Were they really that close? Or another faery illusion? Both? Would Quirin be fooled by it?  
  
The brunet continued moving forward, not even allowing himself to be distracted by the sounds. It wasn't long before they cleared the shadows of the trees, the darkness peeling off. Relief sank into her upon seeing people. "If you believe you need more protection. I can provide you the means." Cassandra peered at Quirin. She nodded, a relieved smile curled his lips, understanding she would come to him if needed. He turned towards a few stalls selling items, her thoughts twisting in her mind as she pulled away.  
  
She didn't hear Quirin calling for her or attempting to catch up to her. She didn't notice Ruddigar tailing after her in the shadows, using little things to keep Quirin away from her.  
  
Breath escaped her as she walked down the hall. Her thoughts now rearing upward with the calm silence around her. The necklace was supposed to protect her from fae. Varian did not react to it. Was it because he wasn't exactly fae?? Cassandra exhaled slowly. She could feel sleep slowly creeping up on her. She struggled to keep her mind from drifting towards the changeling's words. Imagining her reaction to him . . . Was that what he was talking about?  
  
Cassandra allowed her thoughts to go through her mind. She felt drained. Like something was sapping her strength. She wasn't sure why or how. Was she tired from being in that forest? Had the time thing happened while she and Quirin were in the fae world? It didn't seem like it. It was still day, right? She couldn't focus anymore. Her thoughts were getting harder and harder to focus on. She shook her head and dropped onto her bed. Cassandra felt like she was forgetting something. Something important.  
  
Sleep circled her, whispering her name and calling to her. The soft voices giggled and snickered around her. It was soft. Soft hisses and angry words. Cassandra growled softly. She hadn't been imagining the voices. She opened her eyes, looking around the darkened space. Her attention quickly being snared by something lanky, almost boney, snatching something and dragging into the shadows. A cry was cut short followed by crunching bones. The sound much louder now that she was awake. Cassandra bolted upright. A few pixies desperately trying to leave her room only to be snatched and dragged into the shadows.  
  
Something slid down her skin, falling past the line of her shirt. Cassandra jumped, her hand flying to her chest, feeling the chain, and followed it down to the pendant. The necklace. Right. Relief escaped her. She had forgotten about that. Right then, how were these things in her bedroom? Shouldn't they be avoiding her? She watched as another dragged into the shadows. She flinched at the squelching cry of the pixie. What was eating them? A shadow creature? Would Varian know what it was?   
  
"Did they wake you?" Cassandra snapped her attention towards the source of the voice. Ruddigar was standing at the edge of her bed. His voice was soft. When did he get there? She watched to see him pop something into his mouth and chew it. She didn't see what he was eating. She didn't like the crunching noise. His tongue darting out and licking his fingers.  
  
If he was here, was Varian? She looked around the humanized raccoon. Varian standing in the shadows. His back was towards her, his hand going along the edge of one of the holes in the wall. She watched as the stone bridged the gap. Had he repaired the holes? What was he doing _here? Why?_  
  
"Why are you here Varian?" It was late. She glanced at the window. It was still dark. He was never one to intrude. He had become more evasive since his change. Avoiding people. Why was he here? Cassandra returned her attention towards the changeling. He appeared to have been startled. Had he not been expecting her to be here? Her attention turned Ruddigar when he handed her a glass of water, violet drops disappearing in the fluid.  
  
"I beg your pardon. I had assumed you would be asleep in my father's room." Cassandra blinked at his words. Was that what she been forgetting? She absently sipped the water, tasting the familiar faint flavor of the pain killer. Right. How uncharacteristic of her to forget. Quirin must be worried about her. Did he know she was in here?  
  
Soft words slipped from Varian as he turned around and headed for her closed bedroom door. Cassandra's gaze quickly being snared by the dark cobalt blue cloak flowing behind him. Was he going somewhere? Varian wore long sleeves and pants. Well maintained. Looked brand new. The colors were dark and forest-themed.  
  
"Is it already morning?" He paused a few steps before the door as she climbed out of bed. Cassandra approached her curtains and pulled them open. The moon was missing. The sky was changing colors before the sun made its debut. She _was_ usually up around this time.  
  
"You should let my father know you are ok." Cassandra turned around as Varian pulled her door open. Where was he _going?_ She didn't want him to leave.  
  
 _"Wait!"_ She exclaimed on impulse, rushing over to his side. His gaze snapped to her, surprise lighting his blue eyes while she closed her door. She wasn't ready to leave yet. He examined her, waiting for something. What? Ruddigar had given her pain killer. Cassandra's mind spun as she desperately tried thinking of an excuse to get him to stay. "Why did you come here?" She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. She felt relieved that it hadn't been anything embarrassing.  
  
He remained quiet as if organizing his thoughts. Carefully picking his words. Or was she just overthinking his silence? Was he really here to repair the holes in her bedroom? Or was he here for his payment? Would he really take it without her knowing? Varian was honorable. A soft sigh slipped from him as he closed his eyes. "I'm aware of your feelings for me," Cassandra stiffened at his words. How long has he known? Was that he was talking about in the woods? What was she to do? Her mouth felt dry.  
  
"It's not wise." Cassandra folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"What makes you say that?" She snapped the question as he opened his eyes. Wariness darkened them before he looked at the door beside her. She leaned against it. She wasn't going to let him out. She wanted him to answer her questions.  
  
"You've seen the way Illyana treats you." His voice was soft as he took more steps away from her, his form melting into the darkest shadows of her room. The sun's rays chasing away most of the shadows. Varian hummed as his eyes went to the window. "Loving any faery is dangerous. _Especially_ when they have another pursuing with no sign of ceasing." Varian turned away from her and approached the curtains, pushing open the balcony door. A warm breeze blew past the doors, filling her room with the scent of floral.  
  
"Illyana's already tried taking your life a few times simply because you are helping." 'Illyana'? Was that the name of the violet Faery? "That woman doesn't care that I have no feelings for you." His last words felt like a punch in her stomach. Cassandra let out a shaky breath. She breathed in and let out.  
  
"I've noticed." She said dryly and approached him. "Quirin's warned me. It doesn't matter if I leave you alone or not. I seem to have been made a target. Rapunzel would be one too if she wasn't so busy." He paused, peering at her over his shoulder. His gloved hands on the handles of the door.  
  
"What are you saying, Cassandra?"   
  
"You are aware of how I feel for you." Her body trembled as those words tumbled from her lips. She felt weak. "I know I'm not superior like the fae. At least give me a chance?"  
  
"A chance?" He repeated her last two words, he turned and faced her. His eyes dark. They then lit up to a bright blue, the streak in his hair consuming the black. "A chance? You are _aware_ of the _price_ for a faery's love??" His voice echoed around her as moonlight suddenly filled the space of her room. Varian's cloak and hair whipped around him in an unfelt breeze. "The danger you are placing your loved ones? Your _friends?"_ Cassandra gasped when the walls of the palace seemingly pulled away, being sucked into the ground and revealing a vista.  
  
"Fae are _dangerous._ They'll _kill_ you if you _betray_ them, or do something much worse so you would wish for _death._ They don't like _sharing._ They are _jealous_ lovers. Humans don't _like_ that kind of thing."  
  
"I'm aware." Cassandra snapped. Her heart racing at his scowl, exposing teeth that sharpened to fangs. Varian snarled and appeared in front of her. Her heart lurched and she scrambled a few steps back. The changeling grabbed her and dragged her towards him. Fear burned through her as he twisted her around and pointed to the illusion of the violet faery dragging something towards her, away from another being.  
  
"You are willing to put up with _behavior_ like _t_ _hat?"_ His voice gruff in her ear. Her eyes widened as the person offering assistance was torn apart by the plants. "Fae don't play fair. _Smart_ humans fear our kind for a reason, Cassandra." She stared at the horror show before her as different scenes played before her. Different humans, and fae alike, were killed or tormented. The person fleeing was played with and treated like a doll or another kind of toy. Was this Varian's story?  
  
Whirling around, she pulled out of his grasp. "You are not fae!" Varian snapped his gaze towards her. She started at him, staying her ground. He was _terrifying_ to look at. Thin and boney. His pupils narrow in icy blue pools. Sharp teeth exposed by his scowl. His cloak and hair whipped around him. His hair was longer than she had thought, falling past his shoulders. Was this the changeling form? Or an illusion to scare her?  
  
"You are a changeling! That makes you _different_ from the rest." Varian glared down at her. "I've seen you do favors for _Eugene_ and your father without asking for a price! What makes _me_ different from them?" Did he do free favors for Rapunzel? She hasn't seen it. Cassandra had an idea, an idea that could cause him to retaliate dangerously. "Unless you're scared of what she might do to your friends?"  
  
Varian stared down at her. Cassandra cautiously approached him. He walked back, matching step for step. "Varian?" She cautiously reached for him when he stopped moving, his gaze never leaving hers. He didn't appear as nightmarish. She could see the gears in his mind spinning. Cassandra flinched when the visage of her room faded, her walls slowly reappearing. Her room filled with the sunlight, consuming the pale light of the moon.  
  
Varian looked away, his arms folding across his chest. "You want a chance?" His voice was soft. He sounded drained and tired. Cassandra nodded while he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Do you truly wish to help?" Was he ok? Cassandra drew closer to him, hope flaring through her when he didn't back away from her. "I do."  
  
He exhaled. A clear crystal spike rose in between the two of them, forcing her to back up a few steps. Varian pressed the palm of his hand against it. The stone shaping beneath his palm till it looked like a ball on a pedestal. He grabbed the sphere and held it towards her. "This quartz will capture and hold a faery prisoner." He sounded tired. Cassandra stared at the crystal as it was deposited into her hands. It was heavy. How was she supposed to use it? How did she capture the faery? Was it even possible? Would Varian know?   
  
"How do I use it?" She looked up at him. Varian looked tired. Her heart went out to him. She turned around and carefully set down the stone on her bed. She looked up towards Varian, wondering if he was ok. He was gone. Cassandra grumbled under her breath, returning her attention towards the crystal. What was she supposed to do? Varian hadn't left her with instructions. Would Quirin know? Eugene?

**Author's Note:**

> Varian is older in here. I have been hesitant to upload the first chapter. I currently have five written for this story.


End file.
